Secrets of a Raven Beauty
by Orange.Secrets
Summary: A young elleth resides in Mirkwood during dark times. Spiders infest the forest and orcs raid the lands unchecked. Safe behind the Elven King's Hall, Calaerien strives to make a name for herself while she harbors feelings for the Prince of Mirkwood. LegolasxOC
1. Journey to Greenwood

Welcome!

A/N: This story was spun from boredom. It's a **romance** storyline. So if you're allergic to Legomance, then its best you leave now. I am a little nervous about this romance tale because I don't want to mess it up!  There's no lemons but there will be lime! Its rated T. Nothing too graphic, I promise. I'll try to stay true to the characters. Overall I do hope you enjoy this story.

Strange elvish names that no one can pronounce: Calaerien (Cal-air-ein), Romonil (Row-mon-il), Aeril (Air-il), Hinnoron (Hin-nor-on), Rivalel (Riv-al-el)

Quick Notes

\- I've considered going complete elvish but I decided not to. There will be words such as Naneth, Arda, elleth, Elloth, Pin min... But nothing too crazy.

-Legolas's birth: TA 240 - he'll be 2005 when the story starts. (If you don't know. Tolkien never stated Legolas's age).

-Story will begin 600 years prior to the Hobbit. Events from the Hobbit (some movie details) will be in this story!

-I have not decided if the events of LOTR will take place in this story.

-Revised

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien. I do not own his books, or characters, or plots, ect..ect ..ect ... what a bummer...

Summary: A young elleth resides in Mirkwood during dark times. Spiders infest the forest and orcs raid the lands unchecked. Safe behind the Elven King's Hall, Calaerien strives to make a name for herself while she harbors feelings for the Prince of Mirkwood.

* * *

Secrets of a Raven Beauty

* * *

Journey to Greenwood

 _TA 2263_

It was the first day of spring and the sun radiated warmth across Lothlorien. The elven city shimmered, and the beauty of nature bloomed with promise of another grand year. There were no trees like of those in Lothlorien. The leaves changed into a rich green, ladened with yellow flowers and the stems twisted up the trunks. The flowers released a sweet scent that elicited wildlife to wander freely through the forest, and occasionally welcomed the attention from the elves. The elves sang in unison as the forest echoed and then vibrated.

Calaerien, a small elfling climbed up a tall tree until her favorite branch came into her reach. High up, close to the highest branch and almost reached the morning sky. Skillfully little Calaerien positioned herself against the body of the tree whilst the branch supported her tiny weight. Her small legs dangled freely and the wind tugged on the helm of her skirt.

It was peaceful far up from the inhabitants of Lothlorien. The birds sang in gladness under the sun. Calaerien was but eighteen years which was equivalent to a five year old mortal child. She was small for an elfling with a head full of raven hair. She tangled her little fingers through her strands. Whenever she was troubled or confused, Calaerien escaped into the trees high above the _talans_ and found peace. Soon that privilege would be gone for the time to journey to Greenwood would be soon upon them. Her father Romonil was an elf of the Woodland Realm and second in command to the Captain of the Guard. Fifty years ago, he came with a fleet of elves to Lothlorien on King Thranduil's behest. Upon greeting the Lady of the Light and Lord Celeborn, Romonil's eyes met another golden haired elleth who stood next to the Lady.

 _Erweth. A humbled maid to Galadriel…_

Calaerien always begged her mother to share that memory which she was so fond of hearing over and over again.

"I found him memorizing." Erweth would say to Calaerien, whilst she stroked her daughter's long raven hair, "He had the darkest hair I had ever seen and eyes as bright as the sea…. When our eyes met… I knew…"

"You knew what?" Calaerien would inquire with a childlike voice and completely soaked into her parent's love story. Never mind that she knew the answer.

Erweth would turned to Calaerien, eyes locked and with the softest voice, she answered, "That I lost my heart to this second in command of Greenwood."

Romonil did not return to the Greenwood that year but remained in Lothlorien with leave from the King. During that autumn and under the golden leaves, their love flourished. Not long after, Erweth promised to be Romonil's bonded and would return to Greenwood in fifty years time. As the years past, Romonil remained at Erweth's side and took her as his mate. Soon after she bored him a daughter named Calaerien.

A child of both Lothlorien and Greenwood. Light of the sea, that was the meaning of her name. Her mother often told Calaerien that when she first opened her eyes, her father instantly thought of the sea. For her eyes reminded him of the light that bounced off the waves. It gave him comfort for he ignored the call of the sea for many moons. Romonil feared that the _sea calling_ would come sooner than he anticipated and wanted anxiously to return to the Woodland Realm.

It troubled Calaerien for Romonil spoke fondly of Greenwood until she envisioned the trees, the Forest River and the wildlife. However there were rumors… It was now called Mirkwood by mortal men. Spiders infested the trees with large and twisted web ready to ensnare its victims. She had never seen a spider larger than her little hand. Should she look forward to the new land? Calaerien was a shy elfling and did not like strangers nor unfamiliar lands. Most Elves of Lorien thought she was a strange one. For elflings were often full of life, singing and dancing but Calaerien felt safest behind her mother's skirt or deep in the trees. Even when the Lady of the Light smiled down at her, Calaerien would blush and swiftly look away.

Calaerien came out of her thoughts and sighed inwardly. She leaned further back onto the tree and gazed at the sky. Why must she be confused on this morn? Her father has been jubilant about returning to Greenwood whilst her mother had been despondent to leave Lothlorien. Two completely different emotions that left her bewildered. Lothlorien was her birth home and this was her favorite tree. She'll miss the golden leaves of autumn.

"Calaerien!" A soft voice that carried the sound of wind chimes prickled her little ears followed by the climbing movements of another. Calaerien froze and hoped she would go unnoticed but her heart already jumped from surprise.

"Not to answer is rude, little mouse." The voice came again. Rounded up from a lower branch came another elfling. However this elf was almost matured and reached the tender age of seventy one. A teenager to mortal's eyes. Her height towered over Calaerien by several feet but not quite reached her full potential. It was none other than her cousin, Tauriel. An elfling with auburn wavy hair and piercing green eyes.

"There you are. I was wondering where you fled too." Tauriel murmured with a smile, her child-like voice almost faded into a deeper tone. She sat in front of Calaerien and her legs dangled on the side of the branch and her eyes twinkled with mirth. "You know better than to run off."

"I… I wanted to farewell my favorite tree." Calaerien murmured innocently, bit her lip and dropped her eyes in worry. Whilst her parents made preparations, Calaerien was in Tauriel's care. Under her cousin's nose, Calaerien stole away through the little window and climbed up. Her aunt would not be pleased with her.

Tauriel softly chuckled to her younger cousin's expression, and stoked her hair with tenderness for Calaerien always worried if she had done something wrong. A shy elfling that preferred trees and animals over socialization. "I understand little one, but to slip out like thief would surely earn more than frown from my mother."

Calaerien hands tightened and never looked into her cousin's eyes. But when Tauriel chuckled again, Calaerien looked up curiously through her thick lashes.

"Come now, little mouse. Do not be so down, lest you fall." Tauriel jested lightheartedly. Calaerien barely cracked a bashful smile and fidgeted with her tiny fingers. Tauriel tugged on a single strand before she ordered gently, "Come little one, say your goodbyes and let us return."

Calaerien brushed her tiny fingers on the bark and made her farewell to her favorite tree. _I shall miss you._

 _And I you, my little mouse…_

Came a soft voice from the tree which forced a small smile on Calaerien's lips. When she finished, Tauriel took Calaerien's hands and gently lifted her up. Calaerien followed Tauriel until they reached the balcony of Tauriel's _talan._ Trepidation grew in Calaerien's heart and she swiftly grabbed Tauriel's hand when her Aunt Aeril came into view. A fiery auburn elleth who waited with her hands on her hips and her frown deepened when Calaerien was delivered before her.

"Calaerien…" Her aunt scolded. "You ought to remain in this _talan_ and not going into forest at a time like this."

Calaerien bit her lip and dropped her eyes shamefully. A trembling voice came from the elfling, "I went to say farewell to my favorite tree, Aunt Aeril.

Aeril's stern gaze softened with understanding and her arms fell limp to her sides. She replied gently, "Very well. I'll allow this one act of disobedient but no more. Understood?"

Wagged a slender index finger at Calaerien. There was no room for argument. Calaerien nodded, "I am sorry, I will not disobey you again."

Satisfied with the answer, Aeril turned away and returned to folding her unmentionables. Only few precious items were packed and readied for the journey. Calaerien released her cousin's hand and scurried to her Uncle Hinnoron. The intense elf stood by the balcony with his hands behind his back and overlooked his homeland with heavy eyes. Although he was aware of Calaerien's presence, he never broke his gaze. Calaerien stood next to him comfortably because no words were ever needed between them.

Hinnoron reminded Calaerien of her mother for they shared the same golden shade of hair and eyes. What differed them were their characteristics that reflected in their demeanors. Erweth's loving and opened personality always shadowed the distance and watchful Hinnoron. Like a day and night as they were told by the Lady. Hinnoron bonded with Aeril many centuries prior to Romonil's arrival to Lothlorien. Their _talans_ were parted by one tree because the twins refused to live far apart from one another. When the time came to journey to Greenwood, Aeril was all to eager to follow her family across the lands. Once they cross into King Thranduil's domain, they'll reside in their permanent home.

* * *

Erweth stood alone on the balcony of her _talan_ and listened to the songs in hope to free herself of despair. Tomorrow a small company of elves will depart from Lothlorien. This was her home, her birthplace and it almost broke her heart to part from it. She would not experience another spring here for many years. Erweth never once, in her long life, ever stepped outside this realm. It would be a different adventure.

However, this was not what truly left her worried. A strange warning grew as the days past. Was it her fear of leaving? Erweth couldn't decide. She contemplated if she should seek out her Lady, but feared Galadriel's mirror for it showed many uncertain things. She was but a century old when she first looked into the mirror and it left her frightened. It never pleased her to know the future or remember the past. The present was a gift to her and so, she decided against it.

Erweth sighed and turned away. Her long golden hair whipped behind her as she returned to her vacated home. Despondent crept up for her home was emptied of their belongings which would be transported to the Woodland Realm. She served her last day as Galadriel's personal maid yesterday morning. It grieved her to leave her Lady soon, and into the hands of another. For many centuries, she was loyal to the Lady of the Light and was so humbly.

By the table stood Romonil with his board shoulders rolled back. Thick raven hair streamed down to the warrior's waist and small braids on either side of his head. He was a foot higher than her golden crown with sharp chiseled cheekbones and thin lips. Erweth's heart constricted to the sight of him and her fleeting trepidation was forgotten. Though the elven warrior was handsome, it was never his appearance that drawn her in like an insect to a lamp. It was his eyes that she was fond of. A pool of endless water poured into her with love and promise.

"Must we go, my love?" Erweth inquired and approached him from behind. His weapons were unsheathed and sprawled across the table. He meticulously sharpened each and every weapon.

"Aye Erweth," He murmured deeply with a tint of firmness, for she begged that question for the hundredth time. He sheath his small dagger after recently sharpening the tip. "I have been parted from my king for too long. King Thranduil will not allow me to reenter Greenwood if I delay further."

"We could remain here." Erweth voiced lightheartedly and her eyes twinkled with mirth and hope.

He turned away from his weapons and came to wrap his firm hands around her waist. She loved those skilled hands that wielded a bow and made its mark with such accuracy. Romonil drew her closer until they were chest to chest. His thick black hair tangled with her golden crown. He never regretted his time in Lothlorien, for it blessed him greatly, but his heart yearned for the Greenwood's trees. He desire his daughter to experience life in his homeland and watch her mature into an elleth. She would live amongst his people, learn their ways beneath the starlight and continue his line with a woodland elf. His deepest hope would have Erweth bless him with more elflings. As the days drew closer, he was severely anxious because he received word of foul things in the forest.

 _I must return_...

Romonil wasn't moved by Erweth's pleading eyes but he gently elaborated, "Alas, my love we made an agreement fifty years ago and I _must_ keep my word."

Erweth sighed inwardly as her eyes lost hope. A gentle kiss closed the distance between them. Romonil parted from her and rested his forehead on hers. It pegged his heart to have Erweth despondent but he must return. He was convinced that Erweth would eventually love the Woodland realm. Erweth began softly, "The years past in a blink of an eye. There is so much I wanted Calaerien.."

"I know, beloved." He acknowledged and leaned away from her. With his free hand he twirled a long strand of her golden hair around his long finger, "I assure you, she'll be happy in Greenwood."

Erweth smiles ruefully. "Will I be happy?"

He smiled impishly, "Aye… I shall devote everyday to your happiness."

Her heart swelled with that promise for she'll hold him to it. Erweth leaned in for another kiss, one that lasted longer with enthusiasm. Romonil cupped her face with his free hand and chuckled against her lips. He struggled to part from her and he murmured, "You mustn't tease me, my love. I must readied our supplies for the journey."

He turned away whilst Erweth watched him with interest. The twitch of warning return but she ignored it to be anxiety. She turned away and strode to her brother's _talan_ to collect her sweet daughter.

* * *

Night descended and young Calaerien was taken from Tauriel's care. The young auburn elleth smiled when Calaerien trailed closely to her mother as they past through the narrow bridges which connected one tree to another. Ever since Calaerien came into their lives, Tauriel grew devoted to her little cousin. The young elfling hung on Tauriel's every word. Tauriel was relieved when she learned they would not be parted from each other.

"Tauriel…" A deep voice came from behind her and broke her train of thought. When Tauriel looked over her shoulder, Hinnoron stood patiently with Aeril beside him. In her father's hands, he held an elongated box that extended further than Tauriel's arm. Tauriel went to them and curious questions wheeled in her mind.

 _Where did that come from?_

"Yes Ada?" Tauriel inquired as her eyes bounced between her parents.

"Come here my daughter." He waved his hand and encouraged her to come closer. "I have a gift for you."

Tauriel came to him swiftly, her eyes jumped to his and then to the box. Then up to her mother who was smiling proudly with twinkling eyes. A smile developed on Tauriel's lips as she eagerly lifted the lid. Inside was a beautifully designed wood bow fit for a warrior. Her heart stopped for a moment in amazement before she pulled the weapon out and fiddled with it in awe. Her fingers brushed across the leaf engravings that tapered around the grip. It was a powerful weapon which was given to warriors and therefore it was significant gesture. The gift moved her deeply and she looked up at her father with glistering eyes. There was only pride in his deep orbs.

Hinnoron placed a firm hand on Tauriel's shoulder and gazed affectionately at his only daughter. He uttered in steadfast voice, "No matter where we go, always remember where you came from Tauriel. May this bow protect you."

Tauriel swiftly hugged her father in a tight embrace while Aeril stood back and loved witnessing such a moment. A memory she would treasure forever. Although her daughter did not possess the skills of a Lothlorien warrior, Tauriel had great potential and determination which Hinnoron would not waste on formalities.

* * *

Erweth held Calaerien in her tight embrace as they sat on the window sill overlooking the forest. The moon light casted a silver streak across the trees. Lamps hung on each _talan_ as the elves sang softly in the night. This would be the last night Erweth would share such a moment with her daughter in Lothlorien. Her heart grieved to that thought. Despite the despondent feelings, Erweth wanted to remember this night for all the days to come. Erweth hummed the same tune that the elves sang and rocked Calaerien side to side.

"Naneth?" A soft voice came from the elfling who twisted her mother's golden hair between her fingers. _Mother_

"Yes, my child?" Erweth answered, smiled against her daughter's hair.

"Tell me again of Ada coming to Lothlorien."

"Ai! Again?" Erweth couldn't resist laughing at her daughter's love for that story. It was repeated more times than Erweth could remember. But beneath the moonlight of their last night in Lothlorien, Erweth humored her. With a chuckle, she began. "Well fifty years ago, there came a fleet of elves….

* * *

Morning came swiftly.

Despite the bright sunlight that broke through the tree and illuminated the company, Erweth could not shake her worrisome feelings. The small company of elves stood in front of the Lord and Lady of the Realm. Calaerien stood in front of her mother with Erweth's hands clasped on her daughter's shoulders and Romonil was next to Erweth. Next to Romonil was Hinnoron with his serious expression and equipped with his bow. His firm hand was on Tauriel who stood slightly in front of Aeril. They were surrounded by elven warriors, maidens and small families who decided to journey with them. All were clad in silvery cloaks.

Calaerien bit her lip nervously for being centered in front of the Lady and Lord of the realm. Her tiny fingers grasped the small gift that Galadriel gifted her prior to this gathering. A flower made of glass, painted with yellow petals and golden leaves.

All the elves came to the gathering to offer their farewells and hopes for a safe journey. Lord Celeborn took a single step down the short platform with Lady Galadriel at his side. Lord Celeborn spoke over the gathering and his deep voice reached every elf, "Now is the hour where we shall part ways. Take heart for we pray for your safe journeys."

"Go in Peace." Lady Galadriel added.

Erweth gazed upon her lady with sadness. She stole a few moments before she bowed her head respectfully. Then she heard her lady's voice in her mind. _Have no fear Daughter of the Golden Wood, we shall meet again._

When Erweth looked up with hope in her eyes, Galadriel offered a smile before she glanced to Calaerien. _Farewell, young Calaerien._

Calaerien blushed and ducked her head.

The marchwarden Haldir came with his patrol and led the company through the vast forest toward the northern borders. The company filed down the path with the marchwarden leading the way. In days time, the borders neared and the vast open land of Drimrill Dale was before them. Calaerien eyed the open space fearfully and she tightened her hold on her father. The world was too big and it would surely swallow her up.

Haldir was the first to approach Romonil who parted from his daughter to properly farewell the the Marchwarden. Their forearms clasped together when the Marchwarden respectfully said, "Safe journeys, Romonil."

"And to you, Rumil and Orophin." Romonil returned as he swept his hand over his chest.

Calaerien watched with utter fascination when her eyes found Rumil's cool gaze. He smiled down at her and said, "Farewell, young Calaerien."

Calaerien's cheek flushed and her tiny hand found her mother. Rumil took no offense to Romonil's shy daughter when she remained silent. All of Lothlorien knew of her timid ways and simply let it be. Then Hinnoron, a former member of the patrol, regarded them with his farewells.

The time had came. Erweth breathed deeply and her eyes took in the forest of her home before she turned away despondently. Romonil came to the front of the line with Erweth at his side and the company followed behind them. They walked in a line and two horses hauled a caravan of the company's belongings. Further and further they went until the trees of the Golden Wood was no more. The journey eased into a smooth and untainted pace after the Great River. They walked through the nights with nothing but lamps and sang songs of traveling. All the elflings were hidden in the middle, far from prying eyes and held onto their parents. Calaerien did not sing, but listened to her mother's angelic voice whilst she held her hand. In Erweth's voice, she heard sadness.

Tauriel walked behind Calaerien and felt indifferent to the journey. The only elf she noted that struggled with this change was Erweth whilst her twin brother Hinnoron was glad to not part from her or his mate. The thought of her father brought her attention to him who observed their surrounding with sharp eyes. It was natural for him to be cautious after years of patrolling Lothlorien. Tauriel thought of her bow which was tucked away in her quiver. She glanced to her father again with pride in her chest, therefore she followed his example and scanned the wilderness of the Gladden Fields with pure diligence.

As the days past, the company neared Rhovanion and the outskirts of the immense forest of Greenwood. Romonil sent out three scout to alert their arrival to the elven king in hopes of a patrol would accompany them through the forest. If there was indeed spiders infested his beloved woods, then he'll take no chances with his family. Calaerien watched with utter fascination when her father went from a beloved parent to a intense elven warrior. His calm voice that he often spoke to her with, swiftly became domineering and commanding.

Four days past and the forest became visible in the far distance. Romonil stretched out his hand to Calaerien and grasped her tiny fingers in his. He smiled down at her and anxious to show Calaerien the beauty of his home. It gave him pride when he thought of introducing her to the Elven King. The elleths would surely adore her and offer many presents to the youngest elflings. He had great hopes for her.

"We are nearly there, my little Calaerien." Romonil murmured in the darkness, his voice barely contained his excitement. He could imagine hearing the horn blaring to their arrival. A feast to celebrate with the best wine, dancing and singing. He smiled with anticipation.

Without a thought, Calaerien inquired, "Will the spiders harm us, ada?"

Romonil sharply looked at her and was affronted by the question. Her uncertain eyes did not sway his hardened ones and he swiftly looked away. He snapped, "No Calaerien, no spiders will harm us."

She bit her lip nervously and feared she troubled her father with the rumors of spiders. Romonil's mood did not change, but only darkened. If there were spiders in Greenwood then he would see them burn. It would be a delight and honor to protect his people from spawns of Ungoliant.

His train of thought was shattered when a whistling sound came to his sensitive ears. Every muscle tensed as he stopped the company and went for his bow. Before he could react, a black arrow soared through the air and swiftly pierced Hinnoron's heart. The elven warriors became animated in seconds followed by an ear-piecing shriek from Aeril. She rushed to his side as Hinnoron went limp in her arms. Tauriel stood and watched in utter horror as her mother mourned her father and cried to the heavens. A final breath escaped Hinnoron's lips as his eyes stared up at the bright stars.

"No, no please Hinnoron!" Aeril begged hysterically in a hight pitched voice. The sound left Tauriel frozen as if a blizzard storm stilled her. Tauriel barely whispered, "Father?"

"Hinnoron!" Erweth cried in horror when noise of what sounded like a stampede elicit her attention.

Over the hill came a pack of orcs. It happened all too fast for Calaerien. The company was outnumbered and she watched the elven warriors face down the orc pack. Elflings screamed and clenched to their mothers in fear. Arrows swooshed and marked the orcs in the chest. Sounds of swords clashed, moaned and even screamed in the dark night. Three elves had fallen with blood spilled from their wounds. Calaerien froze in the middle of the battlefield as she watched with innocent eyes of the blood shed. A wail from an elleth brought Calaerien's eyes to her who held her dead elfling in her arms. Erweth came to stand in front of her child and blocked Calaerien's view of the massacre. Romonil shot down every orc that neared his family.

Tauriel finally breathed after holding it for too long. Her eyes never strayed from her father's dead ones. _No, he can not be._ An orc suddenly came at her weeping mother and hauled a dull and filthy weapon over its head. Aeril was the Orc's target. Instinct urged Tauriel to pull out her bow and marked the creature between the eyes. Her first kill…. and she wanted to hurl.

When Tauriel nocked her next arrow, Romonil roughly yanked her by the arm. He shoved her toward Erweth as he commanded with a growl, "Tauriel, take Calaerien! Flee!"

Tauriel stumbled but swiftly regained herself. She argued over the battle noise, "I can help you!"

"Do as I say!" Romonil boomed angrily and jostled her away. Tauriel trembled to his voice and her eyes went to her mother. Lips quivered to the thought of abandoning her.

Suddenly Erweth grabbed Calaerien and all but shoved her into Tauriel unsuspecting arms. "Flee!"

A black arrow struck Erweth's thigh. Erweth screamed in pain and staggered weakly to the ground. Romonil instantly came to his wounded mate and unsheathed his daggers when more orcs came.

Tauriel grew weak with each scream that slipped from Erweth's lips. Salty tears swelled in her green orbs and Tauriel gave her weeping mother a final glance before she snatched up a distraught Calaerien into her arms. Tauriel escaped to the dense forest and scarcely listened to Calaerien plead for her mother. There was nothing further Tauriel could have done except listen to her cousin's cries and felt own broken heart. When the first tree was in their path, Tauriel shoved a reluctant Calaerien up the tree.

"I want my mother!" Calaerien screamed, tears seeped out of her eyes but Tauriel had no patience to console her in this moment. Roughly Tauriel dragged Calaerien to a high branch that would strong enough to carry their weight. Tauriel pushed Calaerien in the crook of the tree whilst she used her body as a shield for her small cousin. Sharp eyes scanned the distance.

Three orcs ran, laughed and taunted the elflings in the tree. Calaerien cries alone drew the orcs to them. "Come down elflings! Let have some fun."

One of the orcs mocked, smiled and shown off his blackened teeth. Tauriel pulled out her bow and nocked it. She warned with as much strength she could muster, "Leave us filth!"

They laughed, "Little she-elf believes she knows how to wield a weapon…"

"…You are but a weak girl. I like the taste of elfling flesh. It sweet, its tasty…" The other orc said, as he licked his knife and imaged their blood on his blade.

Calaerien whimpered, rested her forehead on Tauriel's shoulder and shivered in fear. Tauriel frowned and anger burned in her chest. Her father taught her how to wield a bow. If those filths didn't believe in her ability, then they were in for a rude awakening. Tauriel released her arrow and marked the closest orc in the chest. A warning came from the brave elfling as tears burned her eyes, "I said leave, or I shall strike you down!"

The two orcs were stunned when their fallen comrade collapsed to the ground. But they did not flee. They slowly turned their attention to Tauriel and growled maliciously. Lips twisted downward and they drew out their weapons, "Come here you elfling rats!"

They climbed up the tree, snarled and cursed Tauriel. Panic struck through Tauriel as she nocked another arrow and missed an orc by an inch. She hissed in anger as they drew closer. Out of instinct, she pushed her back further against Calaerien and was utterly determined to protect her. Tauriel's quiver was dangerously low with arrows and she never learned how to fight one on one. Fear crawled from her stomach up to her chest as she nocked another arrow. Swiftly the arrow made its mark on one of the orc's shoulder and he fell to his death with a screech.

The last orc rounded up the branch and gave no time for Tauriel to nock another arrow. Before Tauriel could react, the orc swung his heavy weapon and snapped her bow in two and nearly missed her neck. Tauriel watched in disbelief as the gift from her father slipped from her hands and tumbled down the tree.

"What are you going to do now, elfling?" The orc taunted and laughed at Tauriel's predicament. It flash his black teeth which sent a chill down Tauriel's spine and the orc offered falsely, "Give me the young one and perhaps, I will spare you."

Tauriel grimaced and knew better than to trust an orc or trade her life for Calaerien's. As the orc laughed at her helpless demeanor, Tauriel's hands tightened until her knuckles whitened with rage. These filthy creatures murdered her father, attacked her aunt and planned to hurt Calaerien. There was nothing more degrading then to submit to this orc. Even if it cost Tauriel's own life, she would not let this filth take Calaerien! The orc lifted his heavy weapon over his head, smiled in triumph and threatened to split her head in two. Tauriel brought her leg over the branch and swooped against the creature's legs. The orc squawked as his body fell to the side and his weapon fell from his hands. Fleetingly grabbed anything to prevent his fall, the orc had an hand full of Tauriel's cloak. He hauled her with him off the branch and her clothing slipped from his fingers. The orc fell to his death with deep shriek.

Tauriel let out a wail as her arms hugged the branch as it bit into her skin. Calaerien went for Tauriel and wrapped her tiny hands over Tauriel's wrist. With what little strength she had, she tried to help Tauriel. When Tauriel was once again safe on the branch, she was shaken and weary. Calaerien lunged into Tauriel's arms, whimpered and held her tightly.

"Shh, Calaerien. I will not let anything happen to you." Tauriel promised and hugged her little cousin. Her eyes went to the broken bow that hung on a lower branch. Sadness filled her as they waited until dawn.

* * *

Hours past when the sounds of the battle had subsided and the sun rose at the edge of the world. Tauriel led Calaerien back to the battle grounds. What was before them would forever scar them. Nothing could hinder them from the loss. It hit Tauriel like tidal wave and the very air was snatched from her lungs. Tauriel mindlessly abandoned Calaerien and rushed to her mother who laid dead and limped over her father's body. Dried blood painted across her mother's shoulder from the black arrow that impaled into her back. Aeril was never given a chance to defend herself from those heathens during her grief.

Calaerien was left behind and watched helpless when Tauriel wept under the pale sun. Unable to do anything but listen in vain to Tauriel's cries. Calaerien's ocean eyes filled with unshed tears as she gazed around the remains of the ambush. They were but a mile from Greenwood forest to be waylaid by orcs. Under the barrier of moaning clouds, came destruction and ruin. When they took shelter in the trees, all they heard were screams and all they could do was wait. The battle was won but at a cost. Amongst the dead warriors and orcs, were elleths and their elflings. The orcs smelt of decaying corpses. The sun cascaded its light across the land with no hope. And to witness such foul cruelty made Calaerien's stomach twist. There were too few survivors, who wept for their loved ones.

Calaerien looked for her mother and father amongst those who survived and the dead. Those who survived sought to aid the wounded or burn the orcs carcasses. As she walked, her heart dropped and fear came like poison. The remnants of the battle was sprawled around the caravan and even the horses were unlucky. Calaerien did not find her parents then a soft familiar sob came to her ears and she looked in the direction of the sound. In the short distance, Calaerien noticed two elves a little ways from the battlefield. She rushed to them as her heavy heart sunk deeper until what felt like an ice bucket of cold water hit her.

Erweth laid unmoving on the ground with a black arrow protruding her left leg. Though she was dangerously pale and weak, Erweth survived by labor-breathed through the pain as the black poison coursed through her system. The dressed was ripped around the wound and revealed fair skin that had black veins festered from the wound. Tears slipped from her shut-tight eyes and grasped the hand of her fallen mate. Romonil laid lifelessly with his glossy eyes that stared at the sky. An arrow pierced his heart from when he valiantly dragged his mate away from danger and sacrificed his life to protect her. Calaerien wanted to say something. Anything. Despite it all, she couldn't cry or speak but watch with wide innocence eyes as her mother suffered silently.

Calaerien moved to snuggle in her mother's arm and between her parents. The wails from the other survivors didn't cease as the night came. It grew darker. Erweth scarcely noticed Calaerien gently stroking her golden hair and hummed soft hymns. And all they can do was wait.

Morning came again but with bitterness. Tauriel leaned away from her mother with blood splashed across her left cheek. It didn't matter. The poison from the arrow had consumed her mother and father. Her eyes glanced at those foul creatures that laid dead across the terrain. Anger, hatred… all new sensations that were unfamiliar to her. They consumed her until her knuckles turned white from the silent wrath. One last sob slipped from her lips followed by a soft lament. Tauriel looked her parents one last time before she finally walked away with a heavy heart.

Tauriel looked to the morning sky and found no comfort. Then her eyes swooped across the plains until she found Calaerien in the distance. When she came to her little cousin, Tauriel found Calaerien wrapped and her face tucked in Erweth's shoulder. Raven hair stood in contrast to the silver cloaks. Not sob or lament came from the Calaerien. Guilt filled Tauriel when she left Calaerien behind yesterday morning. Tauriel came to Calaerien's side and gently placed a comforting hand on Calaerien's shoulder. The small elfling tensed to the touch.

Tauriel noticed Erweth was live, but barely and was in utter pain. Romonil... was dead. Tauriel sighed deeply when a surviving warrior came from behind. He inspected Erweth's wounds and gently probed her skin as she moaned. His eyes were set upon the arrow and then glanced at Tauriel with a knowingly look. No words were needed for Tauriel to understand. Swallowing hard, Tauriel gently pulled Calaerien back by the shoulder. The small elfling was stubborn and clenched to Erweth. Tauriel muttered, "Come, you mustn't witness this."

Calaerien peered up from beneath her dark mane and her innocence eyes were transfixed on her cousin. The sadness in Tauriel's eyes forced her to release her hold on her mother. Gently Tauriel coaxed her to the broken caravan where she found a white blanket in the rubble and wrapped it around Calaerien's shoulder. They sat under the shade of the caravan, whilst Tauriel cradled the elfling in her arms. Gently rocked Calaerien like her mother would and that memory instantly struck Tauriel's heart. Calaerien tensed when she heard her mother cry from when the elven warrior pulled out the arrow from her thigh.

"Aid will come." Tauriel's voice trembled, almost as if she said to convince herself and repeated with more certainty. "They will come."

The hours rolled together and before long the following morning came. At dusk when the sky welcomed the sun, Calaerien and Tauriel heard a fleet of elves approach the scene.

* * *

Legolas came with his patrol and followed the smoke signal from the burnt carcasses. Upon their arrival, the survivors cheered in gladness. They welcomed the Elves of Lorien with promise of protection and supplies. Food and water was given to them. The patrol rushed to aid the wounded with athelas and remedies. Guards of the patrol went to the broken caravan and used the pieces from the wreckage to construct stretcher-like beds for the wounded.

Legolas viewed the scene with fury burned in his blue eyes. When the scouts arrived to the kingdom with tidings, King Thranduil ordered his guards to receive them. It was several days travel through the dense forest, but Legolas's company didn't hesitant to make haste to the borderline without being tainted by spiders. Their swift arrival to the borders of the Greenwood was met by dark smoke hovered over the destruction. As Legolas inspect the Lorien elves, he noticed the dwindled numbers of the company. Three elven warriors survived along with two elleths and four wounded.

 _Nine._ Legolas thought bitterly, _Only nine survived…_

He came to the dead who were brought together by the survivors. The dead was great amongst his people. Even four elflings were massacred by the orcs. His hand instinctively tightened on his bow and almost snapped from his anger. Death was rare for elves and now many of them walk in the Halls of Mandos. Legolas murmured a soft lament for the fallen people.

Legolas found himself in front of an elven maiden who stood alone and eyes were too grave to notice his approach. Her golden hair mingled with dirt and dried blood. It made him wonder if she was wounded? Why wasn't she with the others and regain her strength before they return to his father's domain? Her beauty challenged many elleths and by the way she stood, Legolas thought of her proud. When she finally heard his approach, she regally turned her head and cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Her light blue eyes assessed him before realization crossed her face. Immediately identified him as the Prince of the realm. Before any further introductions, she bowed her head respectfully, "My lord, I thank you for your aid."

He gave a slight nod, and asked kindly though his anger burned beneath the surface, "Are you wounded?"

She blinked in surprise when Legolas indicated there was blood in her hair. Her slender fingers stroked through her long strands to find there was in fact dried blood. "Nay, my lord. It does not belong to me."

"What would be your name, my lady?" Legolas inquired further.

"I am Rivalel, a former lady of Lothlorien's court but native to Greenwood." She boldly said with her head held high.

Legolas gave a slight arched bow in curiosity for there was pride in her voice. It made him wonder if she intentionally told him of her title or was it out of habit. Outside of his realm, friends and even wanders referred him as Legolas, not Prince Legolas. With a sigh, he pushed for information, "Worry yourself no more lady Rivalel. Pray tell, what happened whilst you've journey from Lothlorien?"

She fell silent when emotions came to her eyes and she replied steadily, "We were untainted for many moons since Lothlorien and needlessly believed our journeys would be safe. We were waylaid by orcs three moons past under the cover of darkness. We were but a small company and they were higher in number though I thank the Valor for we few have survived."

Legolas nodded his head in comprehension with remorse in his eyes. He waved his hand toward his patrol and urged, "Go to my guard, they will have provision for you and rest before we depart."

She glanced where the survivors clustered around the elves of Greenwood with the provisions. With a bow, she uttered, "Thank you my kind lord."

Legolas found himself blinking, and watched her walk away with grace in her step. There was something about Lady Rivalel that caught his attention. It was how she carried herself. Prideful but not arrogant and can easily draw in attention. He foresaw her as a beacon for most elloths of the woodland realm. When Legolas looked away, his second in command suddenly appeared at his side. Legolas inquired with controlled rage, "What is the count Maenor?"

"Nine are dead and only five survivors and four wounded." Maenor responded, his voice held as much contempt as Legolas felt but Maenor did not care if his anger showed. Maenor's grey eyes hardened when they wandered back to the dead elflings.

Legolas's lips tightened and he walked away from Maenor to inspect that battle. Then he heard soft breathing from the other side of the caravan. Rounded the wreckage and came into his sight were two surviving elflings wrapped in a blanket and protected under the shade from the caravan. He would have assumed they were siblings but their looks were vastly different. The auburn elleth glanced up hesitantly with smudges of blood and dirt on her left cheek. To him, she appeared to be in her seventies and almost reached maturity but there were childlike curves in her face that had yet been developed. Even more, her eyes were a deep green with a slight blue ring and her gaze was sharp and ever watchful. In her arms, Legolas noted a much smaller elfling. Her face was thin with weariness and framed by thick raven hair. Wide innocence eyes pierced him with wary curiosity. Her orbs were a deep ocean shade crowned by long lashes. What baffled him was her relentless unblinking stare.

At least two elflings survived but it did not console Legolas much. When he replaced his bow in his quiver, Legolas knelt down beside them and attempted not to frightened the elflings. The older elfling was not intimidated but out of instinct, she tightened her hold on the younger elfling. She felt the overwhelmed need to protect her even from her own kin.

Legolas smiled kindly and tried to appear harmless, more for the youngest. He began in a soft tone, "Do not fear young ones. You are safe now. Why do you not step out into the light."

The auburn elleth hesitated and spared a quick glanced to the elfling in her arm before she gently moved the younger one who tightened her hold. They rose from the ground and allowed the blanket to pile on the grass. They slowly came into the light as Legolas's smile never ceased and remained knelt beside them. Legolas continued as he introduced himself, "I am Legolas and behind me is Maenor. What would be your names?"

The auburn elleth was the first to speak, "I'm Tauriel."

Her voice was raspy from exhaustion and thirst. Legolas could hear her throat swallowed dryly. He frowned and held out his hand to Maenor who immediately, without question, handed him a flask of water. "Here drink slowly, Tauriel."

Tauriel drank willingly before she attempted to give the flask to the elfling beside her. However the ocean eyed child was hypnotized by Legolas and never once shifted her gaze from him. Curious by her stare, Legolas smiled and inquired, "Do you have a name?"

She never answered but stared at Legolas as her hand loosened on Tauriel's. When the elfling did not answer, Legolas looked to Tauriel for an answer. "She is Calaerien."

Legolas looked to Calaerien again and said fondly, "Light of the sea. Lovely name."

Calaerien bit her lip nervously and blushed to his compliment but never looked away. For reasons that she did not know, Calaerien found Legolas to be a beam of light that chased her twisted thoughts away. Oddly enough, she felt comfortable with him.

"My lord." Another voice broke their conversation and Legolas glanced over his shoulder. Gaelira of his patrol stood behind him patiently. Her gentle grey eyes stole a look at the elfling and her overall appearance swelled in gladness for two more had survived. The older elf was gentle and sweet but fierce in combat. Honey colored hair was braided back in a warrior fashion with elegant curls on the ends. Gaelira looked back at Legolas who arched a brow in question. She recomposed herself and continued, "The company is ready and awaits for your command."

Legolas rose up gracefully, easily towered over the elflings and commanded, "Good. Gaelira have these elflings tended to before we depart."

Without further command, Gaelira was eager to greet the elflings with warm welcomes. Tauriel came willingly but Calaerien hesitated and, her eyes widened to the stranger that awaited with open arms. Calaerien feared strangers especially without her mother near. Calaerien backed away and her arm strained against Tauriel's hold. Gaelira softened her approached and smiled sadly at the youngest. She coaxed sweetly, "You have no fear of me, little one. No harm will befall you. Come, we mustn't delay."

"She is weary of strangers." Tauriel murmured, her voice protective and quick.

Gaelira was slightly taken back and looked to Legolas with a questioning look. _What to do?_

Legolas did not wish to traumatize the young one further and so he waved Gaelira away from the elflings with an appreciative smile. Gaelira nodded in comprehension and gave a worrisome glance to the elflings before she returned to her company. Calaerien relaxed but gave Maenor a warily glance who in returned was unwilling to move.

"Shall we journey to Greenwood, little Calaerien?" Legolas inquired softly, hoped the child would not delay them further. Maenor sighed inwardly, if it were up to him, he'll haul the elfling over his shoulder back to the kingdom. The smile on Legolas's face allowed Calaerien to follow him to the company. The prince slowed his pace to match the younglings when, to his surprise, Calaerien grabbed his hand. Legolas was taken back but said nothing. Maenor walked behind them with curiosity painted on his face and surprised when Legolas did nothing to steer the child away. All the years he's known the prince, Legolas was always uncertain around children.

The patrol had the dead and the wounded readied for the journey and the survivors rejuvenated. Gaelira appeared at Tauriel's side with bread and hoped not to trouble the youngest elfling. Tauriel eagerly took the bread from Gaelira and never realized how hungry she was until the aroma invaded her nostrils. When she pulled her hand from Calaerien, she ripped the bread apart and gave half to Calaerien. Calaerien looked at the bread and then up at Legolas. When the prince felt her stare, he looked down at her uncertain eyes and offered a smile of reassurance.

Legolas was unaccustomed to elflings since they were rare and there hasn't been an elfling in the Greenwood for many decades. Then here was this dark hair child who held onto him with utter determination. Several guards glanced at him curiously but never spoke against it. Calaerien nibbled on the bread to taste it. It was saltier than the bread in Lothlorien but deemed it good. Eagerly she took a larger bite.

"We wait your command." Maenor murmured, slightly impatient.

"Lead the way." Legolas ordered and Maenor swiftly went to the front of the company.

The survivors lingered in the middle with their bows in hand. Many of them were weary but ready for another attack. Gaelira brought an arm around Tauriel, smiled maternally and steered her to the middle of group where she would be safest. Tauriel glanced to Calaerien in worry but she relaxed When Calaerien was not frightened with Legolas. If anything she was quite relaxed in his present, which baffled Tauriel.

 _Odd, she never liked strangers…_

When Legolas realized that this little Calaerien had no intention of releasing him, he sighed and gathered her into his arms. With her stomach full, she melted against his armor and leaned her head on his shoulder. Before long Calaerien's eyes glazed over and she fell into a waking sleep. Her small mouth parted and slowed her breathing. Her tiny arms limped over Legolas's shoulders and her head rocked to the Prince's movements.

Legolas was amazed how this elfling relaxed in his arms. Especially since none other than Tauriel could touch her. He wondered how long this child waited for help to arrive and where were her parents? Who were her parents? None of the elven warriors or elleths claimed her. Tauriel was too young to bare children. Perhaps her parents were amongst the wounded or the dead? Regardless, Legolas would see this elfling safe in his father's halls.

* * *

The sound of doors opened in protest made Calaerien flinch, her eyelids widened and dazed. After she blinked the drowsiness away, the memories came rushing back. Everything from Lothlorien to the six day journey through the Greenwood forest. She frantically looked around and squirmed in Legolas's arm who had to reposition her or she would have fallen from his embrace.

"Calm yourself, little Calaerien. You are safe in these halls." His voice calmed the tense nerves in her systems. Calaerien relaxed once again in his arms.

The two towering door closed behind them as Calaerien inspected her surroundings. She had never seen such a place. Then she saw her mother on a stretcher being hauled away to the House of the Healing. She bit her lip, wished to cuddle with her and have her father stroke her hair. The thought of her father saddened her greatly. Never again will Romonil look upon her with pride in eyes or laugh at her timid ways. Calaerien rested her cheek on Legolas's shoulder and could not stop the tears from escaping from the corners of her eyes.

 _He was truly gone._

Legolas felt wetness seep through his armor and immediately knew who's tears they belonged to. He was unsure how to comfort the elfling but he sympathized with her. Anger resurfaced when he thought of those foul things scar Calaerien. She did not wail or cry during their travels back to these halls. Calaerien spent those days silent and deep in her own thoughts. If she was orphaned, the King would surely make sure she's well taken care of. Elflings were rare, precious and pure. He would make sure…

The survivors and along with several guards of the patrol followed a narrow bridge, linked to the throne.

* * *

King Thranduil waited patiently for his people to return to the Greenwood. He sat regally on his high throne, his leg crossed over the other and he held his specter in his firm hand. His sensitive hearing picked up the their footsteps. Elves step lightly and yet, their approach echoed to his sensitive ears. Most peculiar thoughts crossed his mind. Over the bridge, which gave passage to his throne, came the elves of Greenwood and Lothlorien who filed before him.

When the last few entered his domain, Legolas came with a young elfling tangled in his arms. A small child who had tears in her eyes. He swiftly gave Legolas a questioning look. Legolas place a reluctant Calaerien down onto her feet but she swiftly hid behind him and her arms wrapped around his leg. She would peek out from behind his leg and gaze at the king in fear and fascination. By now Legolas was accustom to her shy ways and tolerated her hiding behind him. Tauriel came to Calaerien's side and held her hand. Calaerien was all the family she had left and Tauriel sought to keep her close.

King Thranduil's delicate eyebrows knitted together to the appearance of his kin. As clean as they appeared to a naked eye, King Thranduil noticed rips and stains on their silvery cloaks. The warrior were tense with a hard gaze and pressed thin lips. The elleths had a glint of despair in their orbs. What truly captured his attention was the hallow and non-observant gaze of the elfling with auburn hair. Several he recognized from his court long years past or visits to other realms. It was not hard to guess that their journey was tainted. A frown developed to their disarrayed appearances.

King Thranduil began in his deep voice that was steadfast and full of authority, "Twenty three had parted from Lothlorien and yet there are six before me apart from your scouts."

He uttered and waited for confirmation from his kin. His _fea_ felt large and overwhelming as he sat on his throne and elegantly positioned above them. An elven warrior from the group spoke up with grief in his voice, "We were attacked by orcs and were outnumbered, my king. Our dead was great…"

"The wounded were taken to the House of the Healing." Legolas added firmly, his voice heavy with a deep anger that never subsided since their departure from the outskirts of Greenwood Forest.

King Thranduil looked to Legolas again, but his eyes were drawn to the elfling that glanced at him from behind his son. Elegantly he rose from his throne and stepped down from the rounded steps until he stood over the others with his high height. "Twenty three were to be accepted into my kingdom and yet few stand before me. You have come under terrible tidings. As promised you shall have shelter in these vast halls and in time you all will find a place amongst us. Have them shown to the west wing."

King Thranduil ordered the guard who stood at the side of his throne. The guard stepped forward and bowed his head before he carried out his King's command.

All while King Thranduil eyed the two elflings in his presences. Rare and such as they were, King Thranduil did not know them. They were unfamiliar and he intended to discover their forebears. Before the elves were taken away, King Thranduil added, "The elflings will remain."

Tauriel blinked. _Why would he want us here_?

Once the throne was cleared, King Thranduil came closer to them. Calaerien leaned further back behind Legolas's leg and tightened her hold on Tauriel's hand. It even made her cousin wince.

"It would seem she has grew rather attached to you, my son." King Thranduil noted as he looked to his son who looked down at the elfling. Thranduil returned his penetrative gaze to the raven hair elfling with no emotion. Though she tried to tuck herself away, her curiousity kept her visible to the king.

Legolas sighed inwardly and broke the silence, "None other than Tauriel..." He waved his hand at the auburn elfling, but the king did not follow his hand motion and Legolas continued, "and myself were aloud to touch her."

The little details did not matter to the king. His only interest was to know their forebears. Finally King Thranduil looked away from Calaerien and gazed upon Tauriel. He inquired in a demanding tone, "Pray tell whom are your parents?"

Tauriel found herself speechless under those intense eyes but swallowed hard and responded as steadily as she could, "My father Hinnonon of Lothlorien and my mother Lady Aeril of Greenwood… my king."

King Thranduil knew all in his domain for his memory was long and everlasting. The name Aeril triggered a memory of her in his halls. _A most stubborn elleth_ , he recalled and hope this offspring of hers would not bear that trait.

"Where are they now?"

Tauriel swallowed hard against the sorrow. To admit the truth, made it real but this King not would be patient for long. She struggled to speak and finally murmured barely above a whisper, "In the Halls of Mandos."

Even with his stoned face and hard eyes, Legolas noticed the settled sympathy in his father's blue eyes. Despite his ill-tempered ways, Thranduil cared for his people and now this child was in his care. Without another word, the King turned his penetrating eyes to the smaller elfling. "Come into the light, young one."

That was not a suggestion but a demand. Calaerien's eyes widened with trepidation and froze. King Thranduil patiently waited though he was not pleased to do so. She almost quivered as she hesitantly stepped out into the light and fully emerged in the King's sight. The elfling stared with wide innocence eyes at the towered elf king. Even now under the mercy of her fears, the King looked even larger. She was mesmerized by his looks and completely intimidated by his demeanor.

Unlike Tauriel, King Thranduil granted her with a softer tone but demanded, "What is your name young one?"

She bit her lip nervously and King Thranduil urged, "You have nothing to fear. What is your name?"

"Calaerien."

Legolas softened when the child finally spoke with the softest voice that was laced with fear and weariness. Thranduil immediately recognized that name in a message from Romonil. With a tight smile, he remembered the news of Calaerien's birth to his second in command to the captain, " _Light of the sea_. Your father would be Romonil of my guard. Pray tell, is he amongst the wounded? He did not greet me on this morn."

Legolas glanced at Calaerien with recognition and wondered how he could not have noticed before. She was his image: The raven hair and blue eyes were a dead give away. Romonil served on his patrol. The elven warrior was regarded with advanced skills and his fierce loyalty to his homeland.

Calaerien dropped her gaze, bit her lip from quivering and her eyes suddenly filled with unshed teared. Without a verbal confirmation, Thranduil had his answer. He sighed inwardly for he favored Romonil for many years and was rather unhappy to give him leave to remain in Lothlorien for an elleth in these trying times. Now his offspring stood before him and carried his dark hair and bright ocean eyes. King Thranduil inquired further, "What of your mother? Is she amongst the wounded?"

Calaerien nodded before she looked up at the king. Those intense blue eyes were softer than before and he voiced, "You will have a place here young ones. You have my leave."

He waved his hand and returned to his throne. Legolas led the elflings to the west wing to be cared by a maid.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

What do you think? I would appreciate any feedback that would help me improve as a writer. Please no flames...

Don't forget to review.


	2. Mirkwood

Welcome back to another chapter!

Strange elvish names that no one can pronounce: Calaphel (Cala - fell), Ecaeris (Ec - Air - Is)

* * *

Secrets of a Raven Beauty

* * *

Mirkwood

Adjusting was impossible.

Little Calaerien remained hidden in her guest chambers with Tauriel. A small four wall room with a single bed and armoire. This interior room had no windows for sunlight but it was lit up by candles that held little illumination. They had no need for bright lights for their eye's sight saw well enough through the dimness. However it was not the room that smothered Calaerien so, it was the dark memories of the ambush. She saw her father's lifeless eyes in every corner. How she missed him. Greenwood didn't feel familiar nor homely. It was more like a cage. It was isolated and cold. The bitter fact that her father did not walk amongst the living made it so. Calaerien yearned for home in Lothlorien. These woods were nothing like those in the Golden Wood where her homeland was filled with sunlight and life. Here in the King's vast hall, she was caged in a cavern with an infected forest. Her favorite tree was no where near her to offer solace. Calaerien could not adjust.

The days rolled one after another and Tauriel would stroke Calaerien's hair and offered any kind of solace like her mother once did. The news of two surviving elflings in Greenwood spread like wildfire and the elves were thrilled to greet them. In these dark time, many couples reframed from having elflings and the last elfling surpassed his second century. The elleths were frantic to aid Calaerien and Tauriel in every way. Gifts from the elves of Greenwood piled along with gushing remarks. One maiden attempted to hold Calaerien but she wailed and held tightly to Tauriel.

During the time Erweth was in the House of the Healing, Tauriel devoted her attention to Calaerien. Ensured that she was well taken care and protected. Calaerien's dependance allowed Tauriel to shove back the memories of her parent's death. The auburn elfling never cried or spoke of that night. Tauriel needed Calaerien as much as Calaerien needed her. When the time came to bury the dead, Tauriel did not attend or mourn with her people. To say farewell was all lost to her.

Things worsened when Erweth was healed. The news of her husband nearly was the death of her. She hoped his death was an awful dream. When she was wounded, Romonil sought to remove her from the battle and while he carried her away, they were noticed. Romonil fought to his last breath when a black arrow impaled his heart after he ended another orc's life. He fell to his death. It was a memory. A terrible memory. _If only…_ She wept much in the coming days. Calaerien watched her mother slowly fade. Her once bright face slowly turned shallow as her cheek bones perturbed against her pale skin and the twinkle in her eyes dulled.

Erweth grew weary from a broken heart.

When the Elf King provided Romonil's chambers, Erweth wept. Everything from his weapons to his furniture reminded her that he was gone. Nothing was touched during Romonil's absences in Lothlorien and consequently his scent lingered. Erweth refused to look at Calaerien during their first few weeks. Calaerien was Romonil's image. Not even Tauriel could convince Calaerien that her mother hated her. Long black hair and ocean blue eyes reminded her of Romonil. The elfling was everything that Erweth sought to avoid. Without Hinnoron here to console her in which only he know how, Erweth burdened the pain alone. Calaerien sat helplessly in the corner and watched in vain as her mother faded day by day.

"Oh Valor! How cruel to take my beloved away!" She hissed one morning, wept against her pillow and forgot the elflings in her chamber. The curtains in the room concealed the light and left everything in darkness and they were never drawn open. She clawed at her golden hair and cursed everything in sight. "You promised to make me happy! You promised…. I brought my own flesh blood to harm! Oh Hinnoron..."

Sobs escaped her lips and she voiced softly that was barely above a whisper, "Return to me my love. Do not leave me to walk this land alone…"

The days moved on but Erweth never faded to death. It was slow and dreadful process. Erweth stood like a statue in the middle of her room and stared non-observantly at the night sky through the window. She waited...

Calaerien never felt more alone than in those days and hope was nothing more than a passing dream. Fear clenched tightly as Calaerien trembled to the thought of loosing her mother. One morning when the sun broke over the horizon, Calaerien mustered the courage to approach her mother whilst she remained lost in her own twisted thoughts. Nervously she came around her mother's side and gingerly brushed her small fingers across Erweth's knuckles as if her mother would break upon contact. Calaerien whispered hesitantly and made herself known, "Naneth…"

For the first time in weeks, Erweth reluctantly looked to her daughter. Ocean eyes stared at her with sorrow and unmeasurable fear. It was as if Romonil reached out to her and beckoned her not to give up. Realization dawned on Erweth as if she looked at her daughter for the first time. Erweth trembled and collapsed to the ground but was drawn back to life. She cried, "Oh little Calaerien! My child!"

Erweth wrenched her daughter into a tight embrace and almost suffocated her but Calaerien did not care. For the first time since her father's death, Calaerien sobbed in her mother's arms. They stayed in each other's embrace and found comfort. Erweth gently rocked Calaerien, wept in her raven hair and murmured desperately, "My baby… never leave me."

"Never naneth…"

Later that day, they opened the curtains and finally allowed light to stream in.

Time past with no rhythm or reason. Their wounds slowly healed but it never diminished; They never forgave and never forgot. Middle Earth grew dangerous, more orcs were spotted on the borders and a dark malice filled the forest. It was a daunting task to keep the spiders from breeding more foul creatures. King Thranduil worried for his lands and to ease his people's anxiety, he threw feast after feast. They enjoyed the pleasures of life but it did not cease their wild and dangerous nature. The Greenwood became known as Mirkwood. The elves were untamable unlike their kin. Legolas led his patrol through the forest and destroyed all foul things. They crept like assassin in the night and struck hard.

During the time Legolas roamed the kingdom, Calaerien would greet him with a shy smile. As she grew, Calaerien looked for the opportunities to gaze upon the Prince of Mirkwood. Whether it was when he returned from his patrol or simply spotted in the halls. She was fascinated by how he walked and loved to listen to the sound of his voice. When she looked into his eyes, the pain of the past simply melted. His fea was bright and drew her in.

"Good morn, little Calaerien." Legolas would greet with a smile as he past by her to reach his destination. Calaerien would beam when he acknowledged her but he would never glance back and it left her withdrawn.

As much Erweth wished to return to Lothlorien, she remained behind the protected walls of King Thranduil's Hall and far from danger. After the loss of her husband and brother, she refused to put her family at risk. Fear grew in her heart and every time she looked to Calaerien, she saw Romonil. She promised herself nothing will happen to her only child whilst she lived. Tauriel remained under Erweth's guardianship until she reached maturity. The three lived comfortably in Romonil's chambers in the east wing.

It was several years until Erweth found her place amongst the Woodland Elves and called them her people. She served as a maid. Because the king favored Romonil at one time, he gave her the noble task to serve him. A high position which she worked in gladness and it gave her a new purpose to be his caretaker. The King was slow to trust and quick to his ill-tempered way but he saw Erweth's quality and deemed her worthy. Erweth was loyal and humbled toward him. The King began to favor her which entitled to his personal protection and counsel. She was trusted to manage his personal chambers in his wing which was given to only a selected few.

Tauriel remained at Calaerien's side and aided her when Erweth fulfilled her duties. Once she reached maturity, she sought to be guard much to her aunt's dismay. The anger never lessened over the years but it fueled her to practice until perfect. She honed her skills quickly and impressed the members of the court in her first century. Her reward was a newly crafted bow specialized to Tauriel. It was a rare and fine gift but it held little significance compared to her father's gift. She guarded the King's halls with the desire to join Legolas's patrol. At night when she stole away outside and rested beneath the starlight, she still heard her mother's scream. Her hand always tightened on her bow.

For Calaerien's curiosity, Tauriel took her cousin to the archery arena and showed her how to wield a bow like Hinnoron did before. The young Calaerien grew past fifty, and her frame was large enough to wield Tauriel's weapon. The weapon fascinated her. The way the feather brushed against her cheek, how the resistant taunted her arm muscles and felt the control in her hands. For a moment, Calaerien felt her father's essence fill her as she eyed her target.

"Calaerien!" A shriek made the young elfling fumble with the arrow and it fell head first into the ground. Out from the doors and into the training arena, was a furious Erweth. As she drew near, Erweth's hands tightened into a fist. The distraught look on her face made Calaerien immediately tremble with worry. "I forbid you to wield such weapons! You will not be guard."

Erweth's fear never ceased that day. The idea of her daughter wielding weapons constricted her heart to the point of pain. Romonil died as a warrior and her daughter would not follow his footstep. It was common for elleths to join the guard in Mirkwood and so Erweth watched Calaerien closely, forbidded a seed to grow in her mind. She reprimanded Tauriel, forcefully asked to never encourage Calaerien to learn weaponry.

From that day forward, Calaerien obeyed her mother and never returned to the archery arena. Instead Erweth encouraged Calaerien to learn other noble tasks such as knitting, weaving, spinning, crafting, cooking and mending clothes. Whilst her mother served the king and Tauriel left for her post, Calaerien remained indoors and practiced weaving.

As she grew past seventy, Calaerien shred her fear of strangers and attempted to mingle with the elves. It daunted her but would not retreat. She would smile shyly and bit her lip. She ventured out of the east wing and explored when her mother was not present. The great Halls of Thranduil was unlike anything Calaerien had seen. Surrounded by stone with carved bridges that connected platform to platform. The architecture was meticulously designed with high vaulted ceilings and deep depths below the landings with a river. One time or another, Calaerien was lost and had to be escorted back to her living quarters. Eventually she found a garden through an arch doorway that led outside in protected courtyard. It was filled with flowers she had never seen, a small stream past through and connected to the Forest River. A bridge arched over the stream and led to large trees with hanging branches. Wildlife past through peacefully and accepted Calaerien's attention. Small statues designed as elleths framed the fountains and the stream. Birds flew freely, nested in the trees and sang in the early morning. It was stunning.

Excitement grew when Calaerien found her new favorite tree who was much younger than the one in Lothlorien. It was planted after Orophor's death. Calaerien often conversed with it as she sat on a high branch and listened to the sound of the wind. Birds perched next to her and grew bold enough to greet her in song. After many hard years, Calaerien found her place.

"Is this your new hiding spot, young one?" A voice inquired one day when she was perched against the body of the tree with her legs dangling on the side.

Calaerien's eyes flew open in surprised but recognized that voice. When she leaned over to glance down, there stood the Prince of Mirkwood. He smiled in amusement and pleased that an almost matured elf was tangled in the young tree. By Legolas's black armor, Calaerien guessed he recently return from his patrol.

"It is." Calaerien confirmed softly and bit her lip when she asked innocently. "You would not tell my naneth, would you?"

Although she loved her mother dearly, this was her secret place that she often sought out for peace. It was the one place no one would look for her. Calaerien heard a soft chuckle and found the prince genuinely smiling as dimples grew on his cheeks. Legolas retorted lightheartedly, "Nay, young one. It would be our secret."

Calaerien felt her heart swelled by his words. The corners of her lips tilted up and her eyes glistered in delight. She shared a secret with the prince and that the thought brought her joy.

"Take heart, Calaerien. I would not have you fall." He warned before he turned away and continued to pass through the garden into another hall to greet the king.

Calaerien watched him despondently even after he retreated into the halls. It was rare to speak to Legolas these days. Most often than not, Legolas was gone for weeks, even months at a time to patrol the forest. When he lingered in the the vast halls, it was for a short time to record reports or make an appearance at feast for his people. Before long, Legolas was gone again. His every thought was on the threat that festered in the woods. Between his fierce loyalty to his King's command and the safety of his people, Legolas had little time to ever notice her again...

At night when the sky was dark and the stars shined brightly in the sky, Erweth strolled outside with Calaerien. They sat on a stone bench on one of the many courtyards which was perched on the side of the kingdom. The star light twinkled with memory. Erweth stroked Calaerien's hair and tangle her delicate fingers though the soft locks. The memory of Romonil left a sad smile on Erweth's lip. Calaerien was her only connection to him. Erweth confessed that night, "You are my reason to live."

Centuries past and many changes occurred. Tauriel increased in height and her muscles tightened from archery. After she impressed the Prince of Mirkwood with her adroit techniques and sharp mind, Tauriel joined his patrol. A honor that was rarely bestowed upon. The elves regarded her with respect and those who challenged her soon regretted it. On her first patrol, out in the forest, she learned to challenge her anger on the spiders or orcs. She improved all of her weaknesses until her entire being became a deadly weapon. After several decades of dedicated work, Tauriel stood as the Captain of the Guard. Soon after, she moved out of Erweth's chambers and given her own in the barracks beneath the small waterfall. She finally molded with the Elves of Mirkwood and considered herself as one.

Calaerien grew into a mature elf. Her once childlike looks faded until her face was slimmer like her father's. Her cheekbones had more definition and her jawline tightened with a long neck but her lips were full and bow curved with a tint of red like her mothers. Raven hair reached to the small part of her back with natural waves and her eyes had a barrier of dark lashes that contrasted with her ocean eyes. Her height challenged Tauriel's, for they were eye to eye.

Calaerien aided her mother and served the court or the king. Her true calling was to spin new material on a wheel, craft fabrics on her loom and design gowns. It became an art that she nurtured and loved during her fourth century. Fabricated complex gowns with embroiled designs and dye with bright colors. She often traded her works for supplies or other luxuries. In time she built her living quarters with decorations that brightened their home. When she worked along side with her mother, it was rare if she ever assisted Legolas and whenever she did, he would simply smile and turn away. It left her forlorn but she never ceased to search for his bright _fea._ The beacon that drew her closer and yearned to touch. Even in a dark corridor, he glowed. His eyes tugged on her heartstrings and Legolas never knew he poured light into Calaerien since all he ever regarded her as a child.

Her mother once told her one evening, "Love is a curious thing, my daughter…."

They were out on the courtyard safe beneath the starlight when Calaerien asked about her father and it led to her favorite story which she had not heard since Lothlorien.

"Be wary Calaerien, love is beautiful as well as terrible." Erweth warned softly and Calaerien arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "It is cruel when your love is taken away and while you linger…"

Erweth was lost in thought as pain crossed her beautiful face. She reconnected her gaze to her concerned daughter and smiled, "But rejoice when it comes, for you will not see it. It will surprise you. It can bond over time or…. strike you when you first see him…."

Calaerien's lips parted ever so slightly and she came into a realization that she could no longer deny…. Calaerien was fond of the Prince of Mirkwood.

* * *

 _TA 2745_

 _500 hundred years after the ambush_

It was Calaerien's Conception Day. She was exactly the age of five hundreds year. A milestone amongst the elves for the years rolled one after another. It all went in a blink of an eye. Calaerien stood alone in her bathing chambers as she pinned the last braid on her right side of her head and stared at her reflection though the highly polished silver that was mounted against the wall. She racked her fingers through the ends of her hair and pushed it all behind her shoulders. Two thick braids crowns her head on either side and flowed down like a river on her back. Calaerien sighed. Another century past and Romonil would never gaze upon her as a matured elleth or watch with pride as she spun on the wheel.

 _I miss you ada_

"Calaerien, come here my child." Erweth called from their living quarters after she returned from her early errands.

Calaerien sighed and she gave herself one last glance in the mirror... _perhaps he will notice_

She shook those thought from her mind and exited the bathing chamber and straight into their living quarters. Their chamber was relatively comfortable compared to most because of the king's favoritism for Romonil centuries ago. Since neither rarely needed resting, they did away with the bed and replaced it with a cozy couch which gave more room for Calaerien's spinning wheel and loom. An unfinished blue dress draped over the couch. It would be used to trade for small gems to embroil onto her next gown that was intended to be gifted to Calaphel. A dear friend and respectable patron. Her only patron...

Calaerien found Erweth by the small table near the entry door. The wall opening that served as window casted a bright sunlight across Erweth's face and highlight her golden hair. Erweth smiled widely and appeared to struggle to keep her enthusiasm at bay. Her eyes reflected eagerness and she all but exclaimed, "Happy conception day, my daughter."

Calaerien blushed, "Thank you."

Erweth barely could contained herself when she wrenched Calaerien into her arms and said with pride, "Five hundred years you have blessed my life."

When she pulled away she smiled as pride swelled in her chest. The attention only made Calaerien blush darker. Erweth led Calaerien to the small table where there was a box waiting for her. Calaerien looked to her mother in surprise and did not expect any gift on this day. Erweth smiled with encouragement and nearly erupted with anticipation. Without any further delay, Calaerien eagerly ripped the lid off and found a beautifully embroiled dress. Gently as if she would rip it, Calaerien pulled it out as the gown unfolded to the ground. The color was dark blue with silver trimmings and elvish designs on the bodice. The helm fanned out like a waterfall over a cliff. The neckline curved into a delicate V neckline and the sleeves rolled down almost touched the floor. It was breath taking. Her skills were unequal to the beautiful art that this dress possessed.

Erweth watched with anticipation and pushed her hands together. "Do you like it, my daughter?"

"Oh naneth! I adore it." Calaerien eyed it greedily and took in the beauty of it. It was such a gift. One she hoped to study the design and apply to her own work. Calaerien hugged her mother in gladness. But she never knew when she would wear it. Calaerien served at feasts and celebration. There were few occasions when her mother would instruct her to attend and on those nights, Calaerien would hid in the shadows from the gathering. Those disheartened thoughts stole her smile.

Erweth noticed her daughter's bright smile faltered, she leaned in and placed a ginger hand on her shoulder. She inquired curiously, "What ails you so?"

"I know not when I could wear this precious item." Calaerien pondered.

"There would many opportunities. I promise." Erweth assured with a firm tone, and offered a smile of encouragement.

"How did you come by this?" Calaerien could not help but inquire as she gently folded the dress. A dress of this caliber was not by any means affordable. What did her mother use to buy or trade for it?

"Can a mother not afford gifts for her only child? You should thank Lady Ecaeris for her time." Erweth retorted as she turned away and had no intentions to admit the expense. The gown was to lure an elloth who would be her bonded. Surely her daughter would radiate like a beacon if she would not shy away. New elflings would surely brighten this kingdom again.

 _Lady Ecaeris the Seamstress…_ Calaerien thought. A skilled and ancient elleth that can weave beauty and poetry into her gowns. It almost made Calaerien pale with envy. There were many nights when Calaerien dreamt of obtaining an apprenticeship from the skilled elleth. Many Mirkwood elves strive to mold into a role and fit perfectly like a puzzle to complete the Kingdom of Mirkwood. The duties of a maid were not Calaerien's ambition but she earned her keep until she was worthy of a trade.

A peck on the cheek from Erweth broke Calaerien's train of thought. Her mother declared, "The is sun is high and our duty awaits. We must do out part. I am please you like your gift. Come now."

Calaerien sighed and gave her dress a fleeting look before she place it in her unmentionable chest on the side of the couch. She followed her mother and matched her speed as they walked down the grand halls, passing from one stone corridor to another. Several elves greeted Erweth with warm welcomes. Erweth had charmed the people of Mirkwood with mirth and sweet smiles, whilst Calaerien remained shy and timidly nodded in respect. Erweth's name was known and many were quick to converse with her.

They crossed the long bridge over the water to the northern wing which was King Thranduil's personal hall. The king shared the large portion of the northern wing with his son. As they passed through the arch entrance of the wing, they faced a stone corridor with elaborated designs. Several empty room on either side of the hall were the first to visit for a swift clean. Erweth never left a stone unturned and meticulously removed all signs of grime. The rooms served as chambers for special guest or any future family member that would join the king's line. However they were empty for many years. Once the rooms were finished, they went towards the King's personal chamber.

Calaerien followed closely behind her mother until she passed Legolas's chamber. Almost as if it called her, she stopped to stare in wonder and ever curious of whats inside of the Prince's quarters.

"Calaerien..." Erweth called when her daughter stopped in the middle of the hall. She cocked a curious eyebrow which only bred a blush on Calaerien's cheek.

Calaerien silently scurried into the King's living quarters that appeared like a library. Books upon books were neatly set on stone shelves with a large desk centered of the chamber. Two chairs faced the fireplace on to the side. Several adjoining room with archways served for different purposes. Large floor to ceiling windows concealed by billowed white curtains that trailed across the floors. An archway between the windows, led into the late queen's personal small garden. The sleeping quarters that the king shared with his late mate was off to the side, but Calaerien was never allowed in that scared space. The King entrusted few people into his wing and Erweth alone attend to his sleeping quarters when needed.

"Calaerien, do please attend to the King's living quarters. I shall return in but a moment." Erweth directed as she escaped into the King's sleeping quarters which required little pristine since the King has not rested during the night.

When Erweth escaped into the King's sleeping courters, Calaerien went into the library. She set about to put back the books on the shelves, dusted the small statues and as always she couldn't help but be in awe of the king's weapons that were mounted on the wall. Three long silver swords with elvish words engraved along the hilts. Calaerien drew near the fireplace that rested beneath the display of swords and she had to lift herself onto her toes to allow her fingers to brush against the blade in reverence.

"Calaerien…" Her mother's voice came from behind in a warning. Calaerien froze and turned to look over her shoulder, "The king does not like his weapons to be touched. Tread carefully, my daughter."

Calaerien heeded the warning and moved away from the display. Often she wondered if Legolas's weapons were similar to the king's. When she went to her mother, Erweth frown at the glass pincher on the desk which was emptied of the King's favorite wine.

"Calaerien, go to the cellar. Bring back a bottle of wine." Erweth uttered swiftly before she returned to the sleeping chambers for further attendance.

Without a word, Calaerien stole away from the chamber and returned once she had captured a black bottle of the King's favorite wine. Calaerien entered into the library and refilled the pitcher, momentarily distracted by reports that were in Legolas's hand writing. As she leaned in to study the delicate stokes of elvish words, she heard a loud clinging sound and glanced down. Stocked at the wine that escaped the pitcher and flooded to the corner of the desk.

Panic rose as Calaerien swiftly moved the important documents from the red wine which slowly inched across the smooth wood.

"Calaerien what have you done!?" Her mother gasped when she heard the sound, appalled to that mess.

Fright almost choked Calaerien as she scrambled to say, "It..It was on accident, naneth. I promise."

"This is the king's desk." Erweth hissed between her teeth and wasted no time to soak up the wine with the helm of her dress, "He would surely be angry if it was ruined… and it almost mid-morning…"

Erweth glanced to the window where the sun reached high in the sky. Around the time when the sun was at it peak, she would serve the king his wine but she worried over his desk. If he'd found out, surely Calaerien would be punished, not severely but enough to frightened her. Hesitantly, Erweth glanced to her daughter, and her mind clicked with an idea. Without another word, Erweth swiftly went to the tray on the entry table and brought it to Calaerien.

"Bring this to the King." Erweth muttered swiftly, urged her daughter to take the tray. "Quick now."

"You will not, mother?" Calaerien hesitantly took the tray, her eyes filled with worry of personally serving the king.

"I have other things to attend to, go…" Erweth tried to hide firmness in her voice, but her eyes narrowed on the mess and hoped that the wine would stain the wood.

Guilt filled Calaerien but she knew her mother was in no mood to argue. With a nod, she escaped from the king's chamber with the tray of wine and globets in her hands.

* * *

A guard opened the door, and Calaerien walked in to find a King reading over his documents. Near the throne platform was a stone bridge that led to the King's study. A workplace for his subjects to easily reach and treat him in confidence. Nervously Calaerien went to set the tray on a entry table to accidentally fumble it. It landed loudly on the furniture, the goblets clinked and Calaerien feared she would spill the wine again. She could feel the King's eyes bored onto her back. With a deep breath and as much dignity she could muster, she poured the wine into a goblet. She turned to find an amused look on the King's face.

She blushed and came to deliver the wine.

The king leaned back into his chair, accepted the wine but there was the question in his eyes: _Why isn't your mother here?_

"Your mother often serves me my wine." The king finally spoke in a low voice and broke the tension in the air from his overwhelming _fea_.

Calaerien swallowed hard and nervously nodded. She was not use to serving the King so personally. His chambers was as personal as she got. "She begs your pardon and she sent me in her stead.…"

"Stand up straight." The king interrupted her and his voice almost firmly, "Do not slouch."

She bit her lip and slowly rolled her shoulders back.

"Better, you'll thank me." He sipped his wine and returned his attention to the documents. Calaerien breathed fresh air when the King removed his penetrative eyes from her but she stiffened when he warned, "Whilst you're in this chamber, you shall not utter a word of what has been conspired here. I shall know. Understood?"

Calaerien swallowed hard again to the threat that was laced with firmness and authority. "Yes, my king."

D _o not disturb the king… do not disturb the king…_

No words were spoken since. Calaerien stood off to the side with the pitcher in her hand and waited for him to finish his glass. Erweth never left this chamber unless the king was finished with his wine or he dismissed her. _How does naneth do this day after day?_

Calaerien could not help but feel a new profound appreciation for her mother. Though Erweth spent her life serving the Light of the Light and the King so personally… and enjoyed it.

A hour later passed, she refilled his wine once and the pitcher was half full. Calaerien suppressed a sigh, boredom grew and she wanted nothing more than to spin on her wheel. Suddenly a soft knock came from the door.

"Enter." The king uttered, not once glancing up.

The door opened and through the threshold came Tauriel and Legolas, clan in armor. By their appearance, Calaerien guessed they recently return from a patrol with a report. Instantly her heart tugged painfully to the sight of Legolas. His bright _fea_ filled her with admiration. She could not deny that she was fond of the Prince of Mirkwood who rarely ever glanced her way.

Tauriel looked into the corner and expected to greet Erweth but blinked in surprise.

 _Calaerien?_

Her lips parted and she reluctantly returned her attention to the King.

"What report do you bring?" The king questioned, his voice thick as he leaned back into his chair. His eyes glanced at his son and the captian of his guard.

"The spiders have be dealt with my lord." Tauriel answered.

"The forest should be clear for the moment." Legolas added, solely focused on the king. Calaerien wondered if he was aware of her presence or was she nothing but a ghost. Her heart dropped to the thought.

"But more would surely come…" Tauriel started to argue when the King interrupted swiftly.

"And when they do, they will meet their end." King Thranduil rose from his chair and circled around the desk. "These foul creatures will not infest. Our lands will be cleared and Greenwood will endure."

Tauriel nodded in silence, not satisfied with his answer but held her tongue. It was pointless to fight the same battles day after day, when they should kill them at their source but the king would not listen.

"Our patrol have seen…" Legolas began but trailed off when he finally glanced at Calaerien and contemplated if he should reveal more. Their eyes locked for a moment but Calaerien was forced to look away before her heart raced under the penetration of his blue eyes.

"Calaerien will not repeat what is discuss in this chamber." Tauriel urged confidently on Calaerien's honor when Legolas's hesitation.

"Indeed?" King Thranduil looked to the maiden in question. Calaerien shifted uncomfortably and kept her eyes averted when the king ordered, "Continue.."

"There have been pack of orcs spotted near the border and growing bolder. A few entered this land." Legolas reported as his voice strengthened with disgust for those foul creatures. As Calaerien's listened to his voice, her heart swelled with pride.

King Thranduil was silent, but only for a moment as he contemplated this news. His expression never gave nothing away to his thoughts and he swiftly ordered, "Have our guard double their watch at the borders. If they stray too close, give them the order. Have a report sent to my chambers Legolas."

Tauriel and Legolas nodded to the command. Tauriel was the first to turn away but Legolas gave Calaerien a quick glance before he followed the auburn elf out to the corridor.

Calaerien rarely heard any news of the outside world, but only of the infestation in the forest. The orc packs left her with questions. The idea that the orcs grew bolder left her in dismay. The talk of a dark malice were nothing but whispers. On this day with the confirmation of the Prince's report made Calaerien wonder what was growing outside of these borders and would it threaten their safety? Calaerien heart sunk and she worried for the stressed that loomed over her people. She noticed many years ago of the Prince's withdraw as he faced this danger. If only she could console him…

"You may leave." The king's voice suddenly broke her train of thought.

She jumped in surprise and glanced at the King. Calaerien nodded before another word was spoke. Swiftly she collected the tray and made her retreat.

* * *

Late in the evening after she continued to aid her mother, Calaerien's duties were fulfilled and the rest of the evening was hers. Calaerien walked alone down the corridor of the east wing and her mother went to the Gathering Halls to converse with elves. After her experience in the Thranduil's quarter, she wandered what secrets her mother held when she served him. Calaerien never realized how much the King trusted her mother for he was not one to trust easily. However Erweth always had a special quality that lured many elves to place trust in her. It was the very thing that drew Romonil's eyes to her at their first sight in Lothlorien.

 _Why couldn't she have that?_

Calaerien wondered bitterly as she drew closer to her chamber's doors when Tauriel snuck out from the shadows and silently sauntered behind her. Calaerien was deep in her thoughts to be aware of Tauriel's presence. The auburn elleth sighed and uttered flatly, "You hearing absolutely is terrible, my cousin..."

Calaerien jumped in surprise, her breathed hitched in her throat and she swiftly turned to find her smirking cousin. The smug made Calaerien give Tauriel a leveled look which only fueled Tauriel's triumph. Tauriel chuckled and continued with mirth, "It must be your old age, cousin."

Calaerien broke into a smile and replied lighthearted, "Well, it is my conception day, another century on my belt."

Tauriel lifted an eyebrow, almost mockingly and the corner of her lips tilted upward. It wasn't often Tauriel brought out her softer side. Many of the Mirkwood elves only saw their determined Captain of the Guard but Calaerien was the lucky few would who saw the real Tauriel. Two different people on the same coin. Tauriel continued their charade, "How many now? Four thousand?"

Calaerien muffled a chuckle and took the opportunity to tease with her only cousin. "A million."

"A million?" Tauriel muttered and offered false amazement, "I dare say, you surpass our King…. No matter, my _wise_ little mouse… Happy conception day."

"Thank you." Calaerien replied bashfully, but pleased to hear it from Tauriel. It'll be another five hundred years before the elves celebrate her conception day again. Calaerien loved and missed these rare moment. Much like Legolas, Tauriel was often in the forest and patrolling. Her duties occupied her greatly but Tauriel never once complained. They all shared their part in the King's halls.

"I came across something of yours on my patrol…" Tauriel began and revealed an object swathed in a brown cloth, "I didn't know if you wanted it back."

Calaerien eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _Want what back?_ She wondered. Calaerien pulled back the cloth to find her old glass flower. A gift from the Lady of the Light prior to this journey to Greenwood. As Calaerien twisted this object in awe, memories of the ambush bombarded like an unwelcome guest. She remembered when she dropped the glass trinket after Tauriel and Calaerien raced to the forest for shelter. She never thought she would see it again. Paint chipped off on the petals and a crack trailed across the leaves. Calaerien struggled to keep her pain at bay when she breath in amazement, "I thought I lost it..." The Calaerien looked up at Tauriel and voiced sincerely, "Thank you Tauriel for returning this to me."

Tauriel smiled sadly and pulled Calaerien into a quick embrace.

"Are.. are you well after seeing the planes again?" Calaerien inquired carefully when she pulled away. Tauriel never spoke to her about that night and surely revisiting that place on the patrol must have reopened old wounds.

"I am well. Worry not, cousin."

The look on Tauriel's face told Calaerien to leave it.

"I must return. There is much to do... " Tauriel muttered, "I wanted to see you on this day. Enjoy it cousin. I bid you goodnight."

Calaerien smiled sadly when Tauriel intended to depart from her but understood Tauriel's dedication to her role. "Good night cousin."

After parting from Tauriel, Calaerien returned to her chambers alone and dismayed. Calaerien expected to spin on her wheel when to her surprise, she found presents stacked on the table. No doubt Erweth notified most of Mirkwood of her Conception Day and the elves were quick to bless her with gifts. This was truly a surprise for she haven't received gifts for many years, save for the grown.

A silent blush came to her cheeks followed by an eager squeal. Without hesitation, she dug through her gifts, ripping them apart one by one. Most were gowns or materials for her projects. Even the King gifted her a very rare wool from the finest livestock in Mirkwood. Calaerien was in awe when the King thought of her. The wool was utterly soft, smooth and unbounded. It was ready to be spun on her wheel. This type of wool was meant for delicate gowns that Lady Ecaeris created. It was very expensive to most seamstress.

A smile came to her lips and immediately, she went to spin on her wheel.

* * *

Weeks past and the first day spring came with promise of blooming flowers. It was a day of celebration. In the grand hall, elves busied themselves to prepare a feast and rolled in barrels of wine imported from Laketown. It wasn't long until the music began and filled each corner of the Grand Hall with a tempo. Elves sang in gladness and danced across the floors. Many elves chatted in groups with he elves who patrol the Forest. Wine and cheese was served around the gathering. Before long the couples danced in sync with the music and their movement were steady and slow. At the back end of the hall was the King's table. It was curved like a crescent with a full view of the dance floor.

Calaerien served this night on her mother's behest while Erweth attended to other duties. Behind the king and against the wall, Calaerien stood readied to refill the King's wine. Calaerien wore a white gown with billowing sleeves and her long raven hair stood in contrast to the color. A smile developed on her lips as she listened to her people danced and conversed in happiness. She hummed with the tune of the song and she stopped when the two grand door opened to Legolas's arrival. Her very breath was ensnared by his appearance.

Legolas clad in a light blue attire that hugged his toned form. A white circlet crowned his silvery hair which glistered to the candlelights and served like a beacon as he walked amongst his people. Many elves greeted him in gladness as he snaked through the crowd toward the King's table. As he took his seat beside his father, Calaerien came to fill his goblet. With every fiber in her being, she hoped he could not hear her heart beating.

"Thank you, my lady." He murmured softly, but never turned to her. She grew accustom to his distant demeanor and ignored her despondent heart. _It was for the best,_ she thought. If a relationship ever bloomed between them, it would never work. She was a lowly elf and Legolas was a prince who never had eyes for her. King Thranduil would not approve of their relationship... or her.

Calaerien took a step back and her desire to watch her people dance in gladness faded. When Legolas suddenly rose from his chair, and gulped down his wine, Calaerien watched curiously. She suspected he would leave the Feast early when he made his way through his people. Legolas smiled kindly and welcome their attention. Before long, Legolas approached a lovely golden haired elf. Calaerien felt her stomach twist when it was none other than Lady Rivalel. An impressionable elleth with beauty and charisma.

Calaerien's lip parted when he asked her to dance. Lady Rivalel tilted her head up slightly with pride and accepted. As Legolas and Lady Rivalel made their way to the dance floor, Calaerien's heart dropped in dismay. Curiously, Calaerien looked to the King who watched like a hawk but she knew that he was not worried of Lady Rivalel. When Calaerien looked back, the prince smiled down at the elleth as they danced across the floor.

 _Why must she be fond of the unattainable…._

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Wow! I was not expecting so many reviews for my first chapter. Keep them coming, they surely keep me motivated! ;D

I know its a slow start, but be patient with me. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Thank you for reading!

Comments:

JDMirkwood: I'll try to be fast with them.

Immael: I glad you liked it. I was sad when Romonil died. I was considering keeping him alive because I was starting to really like his character. But his death would affect Erweth, in which affect Calaerien. Unfortunately to make this story work the way I want to... Romonil had to go to the Hall of Mandos.

City-of-Dimes: Thank you so much for your kind words!

saiyan angel blue: Thank you, I know I ended it in a strange place but that chapter was an intro. Now I'm just building the anticipation.

WickedGreene13: Thank you, I am excited where I take this too!

jayjay0815: Thank you, I will try to be consistent with my chapters! If my life doesn't get to crazy, lol.

Thank you Happy, Tara, Lady Love and Guests for you reviews!

I would appreciate any feedback that would help me improve as a writer. Please no flames...

Don't forget to review.


	3. Boundaries

Welcome to the next chapter!

* * *

Secrets of a Raven Beauty

* * *

Boundaries

The past ridiculed and taunted Tauriel, and no matter how many orcs or spiders she cut down, it followed her like a shadow. The swelling emotions in her chest enticed unwanted memories. It was like a burden that shackled her. In the King's vast halls, she was always the strong Captain of the Guard. A mask she wore to give the patrol and her people strength but the elves never saw Tauriel. A young and adventurous elleth who cared for the world beyond her kin. A trait she buried deep beneath her duties. Two different people and one body.

The months past uneasily. Her duties matched those of the prince of Mirkwood. They had little time for themselves but on the patrols, the prince and Tauriel grew a strong bond. A friendship that the Captain of the Guard valued. They knew each other boundaries and their conversation was never invading. Therefore she held him up on the pedestal beside Calaerien and Erweth. With Legolas, she could be Tauriel. She was unmasked and comfortable in her own skin. It was beneath the starlight which she found a new appreciate of what she had, rather than what she didn't. Tauriel learned to trust; A delicate matter that required special nurturing. The last person Tauriel trusted was struck down by a black arrow. It was none other than her father, Hinnoron. There were nights when she thought of her gift. A bow made from the Lothlorien that once represented her inheritance. She found it last month. It hung lifelessly on the branch, rotted and molded; it almost joined nature itself. Now she kept it secluded in her chambers in a secure box along with her memories of her parents. It would remain locked all together.

The past was in the past.

Tauriel brushed her fingers over her current bow. It was powerful, study and worthy for any skilled marksman, but it held no important memoirs. Engraved designs that molded with elvish words of her promise to King Thranduil. A sworn oath she took when she joined his military. It was a reminder of her place amongst her people. Despite her oath to the king, Hinnoron's words repeated like a mantra in her mind.

 _"Never forget where you came from Tauriel…"_

Tauriel closed her eyes remorsefully. There were other lands beyond her home that were of this world. Day by day, Tauriel felt the evil growing and knew eventually it would try to take a foothold. When that day comes, King Thranduil would hide behind his walls. Tauriel frowned to that thought. Anger shimmered on the surface and her hand tightened on her bow. When she reopened her eyes, they hardened.

It was time to hunt…

* * *

The night sky veiled across the horizon as the sun descended in the east. A shade of orange illuminated across the clouds and retreated from the dark canvas. Before long, darkness swathed the lands and the starlight dazzled brightly. The Forest of Mirkwood was filled with eerie sounds and shadows. There wasn't the slightest indication of the elven patrol sprinting through the forest. The elves were silent and swift. They hastened through the trees and felt foul things larking in the darkness. Tauriel took her route through the trees and leaped from one branch to another along side of Legolas. Not a single thud was in their wake. There was no prints or signs of their hastened approach to the outskirts.

Legolas suddenly halted on a branch, crunched against the body of the tree and held up his fist to signal his patrol to halt. Silently all the elves came to a stop and listened to the forest's warning: _Beware, evil is near._

Tauriel stood on a branch higher than her prince and stiffened to the eerie sounds in the forest. Branches cracked in the distance as the spiders neared. They were cunning and dangerous. Though the elves could hear the foul things approach, they waited for their prey to reveal themselves. The critters came from all directions, neared closer and closer. Tauriel's hand tingled with anticipation as it hovered over her bow.

 _...crack..._

Suddenly Tauriel snapped her head toward the sky when the branches cracked in protest to a large weight. Large spiders descended down from their webs, fangs dripping with venom and hissing at her. Others came at the side and surrounded the patrol. Tauriel smiled in triumph when the elves became animated. She knocked her arrow and pierced the nearest spider in the mouth. The arrowhead punctured through the skull as the spider screeched and its body relaxed in death. It fell from the branch and smashed to the ground.

Gaelira charged swiftly then she allowed her body to slide beneath a spider and sliced through the spider's intestines. The elleth immediately came to her feet and followed Maenor toward the spider nests perched on the sides of the tree trunks. They destroyed the pest before they could hatch. The eggs were soft and easily splintered. The undeveloped fetuses bled out and splattered on the ground. Gaelira frowned at the warm yolk that drenched her right arm and resisted to groan in disgust. What was worse, she gasped at the yolk on the ends of hair. Gaelira sighed irritatedly before she continued to aid her patrol.

More spiders came crawling over the thick branches and hissed furiously when their nest were destroyed. They circled around Gaelira in revenge when Legolas flipped over a branch and bared his white daggers. He landed on top of a spider and plowed his daggers into the creature's body. When a soft pain came to Legolas's ears, he leaped off before the spider landed on the ground. Legolas turned, nocked another arrow and shot another spider. Legolas's attention was ensnared by a hiss that neared Tauriel. When a smug smirk developed on his lips, Legolas stealthy came from behind.

Tauriel shot another spider in mid-air before she landed perfected on her feet. She turned when a hiss came from behind and when she reached for his dagger, an arrow whistled passed her ear and marked in the spider's eye. Tauriel sighed irritated when she recognized the feathers on the arrow. When she turned she found a smug prince who took her kill. A habit he developed while he hunted with the sons of Elrond. Her frown expression only made the prince smile wider and he arrogantly noted, "I thought I should offer you my aid, Tauriel."

"How thoughtful." She replied dryly and hated when Legolas pulled those types of stunts.

Legolas replace his bow in his quiver but his smile never faded and his blue eyes shined with gleam. It was awfully easy to get beneath Tauriel's skin which was something he did gladly from time to time.

Meanwhile Gaelira attempted to remove the slime from her arm and grimaced to the horrific smell. She quivered in disgust before she approached Legolas and intervened, "My lord?" When he regarded her curiously, she continued, "The forest is clear for the moment."

Maenor came to Gaelira side and smelt the yolk on he arm. A frown grew before he added, "More will come. They always do..."

Tauriel looked away mournfully and silently agreed with Maenor. The smile on Legolas's face faded into a stern expression. He regarded them with firm nod before he commanded, "Let us make haste to the borders."

The elves nodded in unison to the command and followed Legolas's lead. They picked up their pace and after several miles through the forest, they reached the outskirts. As they slowed their approach, they remain hidden behind the large trees and silently listened. Legolas crunched beside a tree trunk, camouflaged and eyed the green planes with sharp eyes. When he placed a hand on the tree, he heard its warning.

 _Beware, they come!_

"They are near." Legolas murmured lowly and they patrol readied themselves. Some took refuge in the branch while others held their position. They waited under the cover of darkness, hidden in the shadows and listened to the sounds that the wind carried.

Tauriel waited with limited patience for these four creatures to reveal themselves. As she brushed the feathers against her finger, anticipation swelled and bred eagerness to demolish the darkness. Her hands tightened on her bow and her fingers inched for a release. She recognized this part of the borders. This would have been the entrance to her company five hundred years ago and the tree that Legolas crunched by was where Tauriel and Calaerien fled. Anger boiled in her chest to those memories. They came rushing and almost broker her focus. Those who she cared deeply for stripped from her. _Not this time filths..._

The enemy was not sighted until they rounded over a hill. It was a small pack, but no less dangerous. Legolas grimaced in disgust. The rumors of orcs neared the borders were true, much to his dismay. His hand tightened on his bow as his eyes pierced through the dimness of the night and examined the foul creature. Judging by their height and how they snarl with pathetic sounds, Legolas assumed them to be weakling. Newly bred and fitted for hunting before they completed their malicious training.

The elves remain concealed, readied their bows and waited for Legolas's signal. The orcs drew near the borders, sniffed the air and groaned in the darkness. Legolas's eyes narrowed when they came closer and closer. The feathers of his arrow, brushed against his cheek and forced anticipation to swell. He cocked his head to the side, listening to the trees. It won't be long before the orcs caught their scent but, Legolas wanted them close enough to avoid deserters. This would be a clean kill.

Legolas's eyes widened when the orcs passed into their territory and swiftly he released his arrow. The patrol followed in pursuit and swiftly knocked another arrow. Before the orcs had time to react, arrows swooped through the air and dropped the first line of orcs. These orcs scrambled in confusion before they draw their swords and searched for the source. Another set of arrows struck the orcs and left only seven stragglers. Angrily the remaining orcs hauled their weapons and ran aimlessly into the forest before a final blow knocked them to the ground.

Silence filled the air again as Legolas listened to the wind and trees but no further warning came. When Legolas rose from his position, the patrol regathered to their prince and sheath their weapons. The Prince was the first to step out to the outskirts of the forest and into the open with caution.

"That was relatively effortless." Maenor muttered deeply, almost sounded disappointed for the lack of a challenge. He scanned the planes that was now sprinkled with dead orcs.

"Aye. They are young filths, not properly trained." Tauriel added as she approached the closest dead orc with disgust and she kicked it shoulder to roll it over. The creature's face was twisted in pain with a full view of gruesome and unkept teeth. The skin alone made Tauriel's stomach twist. The face reminded her of the fifth that attempted to bargain Calaerien's life. A deep frown developed on her lips in anger. How she wished to rid the world of all of Morgoth's creations. Then Tauriel inquired curiously, "To why these creatures were around the borders has me curious. Why waste younglings?"

"There are orcs." Another guard answered by the name of Nevath: a young newly guard to the patrol by the decree of the King. His age surpassed Tauriel's but centuries younger than Legolas. His light brown hair cascaded down his shoulders as his green eyes looked upon Tauriel. "They have no means of intelligence."

Tauriel felt a strange feeling in her gut. More like recoiling to the way Nevath looked upon her with interest. Tauriel looked away swiftly and did not want to encourage further attention from the elf. Though he was handsome and fair in comparison to his kin, Nevath was young-minded and inexperienced. Ever since he joined the patrol, she felt his eyes and she would stiffened uncomfortably.

"Do not underestimate them Nevath." Legolas corrected as he reluctantly removed his eyes from the scenery to the young elf. The prince regarded him with sharp eyes that held years of experience. He continued in with a warning tone, "Intelligence or no, they are indeed dangerous. To underestimate your enemy will be your downfall."

Nevath swiftly nodded, hated be corrected amongst his peers. He grind his teeth as his face hardened and looked away.

Legolas looked to Tauriel who appeared to be relieved to be out of Nevath's eye view. When they locked eyes, Tauriel barely cracked a smile in appreciation.

"The borders are safe for the moment." Maenor informed, wanted to redirect their attention to the task at hand and ignored comments from Nevath. "There is no further warning of fell things here."

"Aye." Legolas agreed. "Search them."

Maenor carried out his Lord's command and urged the elves to make haste. They search through armor of the orcs for any evidence or clues that might explain the orc's duties. The patrol grimaced as they removed pieces of armor but the weaklings held nothing of significance. Maenor shoved the ugliest orc, and silently cursed these foul beast. He wished he and his kin left one alive for questioning.

Tauriel moved away from the orc that she recently searched and fell into disappointment for finding nothing. It was no surprise to her. Weaklings held no value and they were untrusted by their own peers. Aimlessly, she moved around and her eyes scanned the terrain in recognition. Slowly she turned in place and stared up at a tree in remembrance. She could almost vision shoving a small Calaerien up that tree when they hid from the battle. Five hundred years wasn't long enough to forgive what has transpired that night. For a moment, she allowed her memories to stream before her mind. It was here when she found the glass flower and her old bow about a month ago. Small trinkets that held such emotions for the both of them. Tauriel stiffened when her mind replayed her mother's scream and Calaerien's whimpering. Will her mother ever stop haunting her?

Legolas heard a deep sigh from his Captain of the Guard and when turned his attention to her, Tauriel stared non-observantly at a tall and thick tree. He watched her curiously when he felt her fury and saw her hand tightened into a fist. By the expression on her face, Legolas thought she would tear the world apart. It was hard to miss the seething air that she unknowingly radiated. Legolas came beside her and inquired, "Tauriel?"

A startled Tauriel flinched in surprise as she looked to her prince with wide unguarded eyes.

"What is it?" Legolas furthered question.

"Nothing." She replied all to fast, dropped her gaze and walked away, "It is nothing."

"I remember this place." He uttered silently with remembrance and understood what plagued his Captain of the Guard. She had the similar distant look in her eyes when they visited the border last month. Tauriel stopped but did not turn to face her prince but listened to his thick voice, "It was near the clearing where my patrol found you. Is this the cause of your withdraw?"

His voice was low, barely above a whisper. Tauriel had to strain to hear but it was for her benefit; not to capture the attention of the patrol. After all these years, Legolas respected her desire to keep her past quiet. Tauriel finally turned and regarded her prince with a passive expression but in her eyes there was sorrow, "Aye, I remember as well."

When Tauriel looked up at the high branch of the tree, Legolas followed her gaze. He wondered what was it about this tree that elicit such emotion for her. Tauriel reluctantly looked to Legolas again and had an overwhelming desire to share her story. After many years of bottling up her emotions, Tauriel wanted— but a moment— of a release. She never spoke of that night nor had Calaerien.

"Calaerien and I…" Tauriel struggled to begin in a whisper as her eyes dropped to the ground and then to her patrol. Legolas suddenly became interested and took a step forward. Tauriel reconnected their gaze and began again, "We hid in that tree until dawn…"

Legolas's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he tilted his face to the side. Tauriel strived to continue but her voice was pinned in her throat and with much effort Tauriel hardened herself again. Swallowed a large lump and bottled those memories deep inside. This was not the time to speak of such thing. She pursed her lips tightly together, looked away and murmured, "Forgive me my lord. The past is the past. Shall we depart?"

* * *

Calaerien repeated her morning like the days before. She aided Erweth in the King's chambers but far from the wine. It was luck that the wine did not set long enough to stain the wood but Erweth had to sacrifice her dress. Although Erweth mentioned nothing, Calaerien felt her disappointment. Erweth favored that dress. Therefore after her morning duties, Calaerien spent her time spinning on her wheel.

It was guilt that had Calaerien spinning furiously to create new yarn over the last two weeks and then weave the yarn on the loom. It was a tedious tasks that demanded absolute focus. Calaerien intended to craft her mother a new dress. Her old one was simply nonexistent but it held a significance. Her father traded for that dress centuries ago. It was simple design for Erweth to wear while serving the Lady of the Light. There was a memory that was now lost.

Calaerien would make a duplicate.

Hours passed and Calaerien finished weaving on the loom. Finally sheets of fabric was at her disposal. The weaving was knit-tight and dyed with a soft yellow hue. Calaerien hummed a song while she began to slice the fabric into the appropriate dimensions. Typically she would ask her mother to serve as a mannequin while she pieced the fabric together. For this project, Calaerien would go by memory. A surprise gift for her mother.

She sew the pieces together delicately. When the sun burned her face from the window, she glance outside where the sun was slowly setting over the mountain. Her mother would return soon and Calaerien would hide the dress in her unmentionables until the following day. It was her hope to finish the dress in several days time but she had to finish Calaphel's dress.

Sighing, Calaerien continued to work diligently.

* * *

 _Five days later_

It was late in the evening. The king sat alone at the head of a table in his private dining chambers. It served the royal family and their guest. Secluded from the grand hall for private occasions. Now Thranduil often broke bread with his son in this chamber or alone.

The room was dimmed with the evening orange light beamed through the windows that hovered over Thranduil's head. It was a long and narrow room. Candlelights illuminated the corners. The table sat almost twenty people which left the King alone with nineteen empty chairs. He grew accustom to it, although to his left, Legolas would sit. It was empty. To his right, the queen once sat there. It had been vacanted for many centuries.

King Thranduil sighed as he sipped his red wine and stare non-observantly. Memories of his youth flowed like spirits across the room. He was given little time to indulge in such things. Before the War of Dagorlad, feast were hosted to give the elves of Greenwood tranquility. Only for a short time. The late King Orophor once sat at the other end of the table, hosted grand feast for a selected few. Thranduil's mother, a silver head beauty clan in golden attire, sat at his right and shared stories of their time in Doriath. Thranduil boldly remained at the other end of the table, hand clasped with his betrothed and toasted to peace. A young Legolas joined that conversation with delight. A merry gathering that now haunted Thranduil.

The king's eyes shifted to the side where the queen once sat. An emptied chair…

The door suddenly swung open and interrupted Thranduil's train of the thought. Erweth marched in with three maids behind her. Erweth carried a tray of food, while the others brought wine and other delicacies. The dishes were displayed before the King, and encouraged him to select his desire. The two maids curtsied before they left Erweth alone in the room. Erweth noticed the distant look in her king's eyes. It took much for the King to fade into memory. In moments like these, Erweth assumed he was thinking of his late wife. She frowned and sympathized in silence. That look was all too familiar.

Without giving Erweth a glance, the King inquired in a strong voice, "I trust all is finished."

The King instantly returned to his guarded demeanor as he set the goblet next to his plate. The corner of Erweth's mouth tilted upward in a small smile. It was the same question as the days before and she replied, "Aye, my lord. As it was yesterday."

The King picked out the foods he desired while Erweth sought to refill his wine. It was a comfortable silence that she grew accustom too. After many years of serving the king, Erweth learned to anticipate his every need. Which she had no doubt that it pleased him. As Thranduil slowly ate cheese, Erweth initiated a conversation, "Calaerien was pleased with the wool you gifted her. In fact she almost finished a dress in matter of weeks."

The King was silent, listening intently before he answered in monotone voice, "Indeed."

It came off as an uninterested response. After a long silence, the king said in a undertone voice, "She is talented."

Erweth paused in her work and glanced at the king in surprise. She could not help but beam to his compliment. The King was not one for flattery, it was pointless to him. Anything that came out of his mouth was as he intended. Whether or not it was kind. It pleased her to know the King thought of her daughter's skills. Erweth put away the tray and continued with her own thoughts, "Aye, though I wish she was not so… timid."

If Erweth was honest with herself, Calaerien was downright timorous. It concerned Erweth. The king remained in silence and heard the settle sigh from his maid. Then he replied passively, "She still young."

Erweth collected the pitcher of wine and refilled the King's goblet again. Lost in thought, Erweth truly wondered if it was Calaerien's age that made her timid. Whilst they lived in Lothlorien, the elves thought her shyness was an oddity. The other elflings beamed, ran through the forest singing and dancing. Once they moved to Mirkwood, Calaerien did not grow with other elflings. Tauriel was an exception but she was forced to age before her time. Even as a mature adult, Calaerien preferred to remain at Erweth's side— dependently. Most elven mothers saw it as devotion. The elleth in question was nervous when she was alone. It simply confused Erweth. It was her hope that Calaerien would marry and bore elflings. Erweth had a strange desire to be a grandmother but Calaerien wished to focus on her craft.

When Erweth was in her youth, she thought mostly of bearing many elflings but after Romonil's death, that dream crumpled. It was a maternal instinct to care for all those she crossed paths with. Without Tauriel ever knowing, Erweth would leave honey in her room to cure her niece's sweet-tooth. The King favored his dark wine and Erweth ensured his pitcher in his chambers was always filled. Legolas had a liking to sweet cakes which one was always saved for the prince once he returned from his patrol. Erweth pursed her lips together in thought and she inquired, "Was Legolas timid?"

The king snapped his sharp eyes to her in disbelief.

The question was out before Erweth could catch herself. The king rarely spoke of his son's youth partly because of his wife. Conjured memories of her brought emotions that the King strived to suppress. It was considered arrogance to inquire such things of the King. Perhaps it was fear. The king kept most people at arms length, aside from his son. Immediately, Erweth was regretful and mumbled, "Forgive me, my lord. It was thoughtless of me to inquire…"

"No." He uttered solely and stopped Erweth's apology. The king was unaccustomed to those types of questions but decided to indulge her, just this once, "But Legolas and Calaerien are not similar. Worry not, Calaerien will come into her own."

Erweth nodded in respect as she took a step back and held the pitcher of wine. There she waited to refill the wine goblet when the door suddenly opened. Out from the corridor, came a weary Legolas. Still clan in his armor and weapons from his recent return from the patrol. Erweth cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. Legolas always dressed appropriately for suppers with his father. Though she suspected Legolas wished to report of the current events at the border.

The king eyed Legolas's eyes attire and arched an eyebrow in question. The prince ignored his father's disapproving glance and approached to the end of the table where his father sat. Legolas glanced to Erweth and offered a tender smile followed by a greeting, "Evening, my lady."

Erweth nodded with respect as her heart warmed to the prince. She always had a soft spot for the elloth. The prince redirected his gaze to his father and immediately began to report in a stern voice, "The forest is cleared."

The king sipped his wine as his careful eyes never averted from Legolas. As he leaned back into his chair, King Thranduil tangled his fingers together in his lap and gave his son his undivided attention. "Good."

"More will come." Legolas retorted firmly in a respectable manner.

"This I knew. We shall protect our border son." King Thranduil looked at the food to his side and picked out several slices of cheese. When the prince made no move to take a seat next to him, the king looked up, "Will you not join me in this hour?"

"Alas, ada." Legolas began, his voice strained with weariness, "I shall retire this night,"

"Of course." King Thranduil looked away, slightly disappointed but would not begrudge his son. "Then I shall see in the morn with a report."

Legolas nodded in respect and turned on his heel to leave the dim room. All he sought for was a hot bath and rest for the eve. As he neared the door, Erweth spoke gently, "Shall I have food brought to you?"

Legolas stopped at the threshold and looked over his shoulder at the maid in the corner. A gentle smile came to his lips. Erweth always had other's best interest in mind, "Much would be appreciated, Lady Erweth."

Erweth smiled, "Very well, expect Calaerien shortly."

Legolas stiffened before he nodded and turned away wearily.

* * *

The door before Calaerien felt more ominous than it actually was. She had never ventured in Legolas's chambers before, much less stood directly in front of the door. It had been a month since she last saw Legolas at the feast which only left her despondent. Calaerien sighed and shook her head of those thoughts. As she balanced the tray in the crook of her arm, Calaerien gently knocked on the door, heart pounding and waited patiently.

"Enter."

A distant voice came to her sensitive ears. With a deep sigh, Calaerien entered into the dark room. She was surprised how dark it was. The night sky filled the window view. A silver moonlight illuminated across the room. The fireplace was lit as orange flames danced, lit up the contours of the furniture. The prince was inconspicuously concealed in the chair that sat in front of the fire. She noted only his arm which laid lifeless on the armrest with a goblet of wine.

Legolas chambers was similar to Thranduil's. His sleeping chambers were off to the side with the doors closed shut. The room was a masculine theme as she suspected. He had his weapons displayed on the walls along with a single portraits of his mother. However Legolas was more enthusiastic about his weapon displays than the king.

Calaerien swallowed and quietly closed the door behind her as she approached the small table near the center of the chamber. Erweth made sure two sweet cakes were saved for the prince. Calaerien prepped his plate when her eyes caught a glint of light. Her eyes snapped to the blade on the table that moonlight reflected from the steel. The prince made no time to set away his was utterly fascinated, and she hesitantly glanced over her shoulder where the prince sat quietly. As she bit her lip, Calaerien delicately brushed her fingers over the blade. The coolness of the steel made her heart jump in excitement. Erweth forbidden her to wield a weapon. It was simply forbidden intrigue.

"Calaerien." A voice from the fireplace came in a whisper but there was a slight warning. The elleth froze in embarrassment and glanced over her shoulder. "Please refrain from touching my weapons."

The prince hadn't even look over his shoulder to know that she was in awe of his weapons. She blushed, embarrassed and redrew her delicate fingers. Not another word was spoken but his words hung in the dense of the air. Calaerien guessed it was true of what was said about the prince: Legolas had eyes in the back of his head. Skilled as an assassin. She bit her lip and returned to prepping his plate. With whatever dignity she had, Calaerien stroll to the fireplace as her heart thumbed. She rounded the chair in the Prince's line of vision. He leaned into his chair with one leg crossed over the other, a hand supported his chin. Brooding and thinking about the latest events. His eyes were darkened, distant and the wine in his hand untouched by his lips.

Calaerien knew the prince was often detained by his duties of defending the borders. His every thought and action was bent for the people. A noble ambition. Although the consequences were weariness and withdrawn from social life. Calaerien did not know him beyond her years and did not hear much of his youth. Perhaps at one time, Legolas was carefree, however in these dark times, that was now a luxury. Calaerien felt nothing but respected for him.

Silently, she offered him the plate which he hardly noticed. He made no move to collect his food from her. Instead, he stared off with glossy eyes. Calaerien inched closer, furrowing and whispered, "My Lord?"

Calaerien frowned when he did not respond. Then she realized that he had fallen in mediation. A waking sleep. How could she not noticed before? He was breathing calmly and his eyes dazed. It was strange to witness the Prince in this state. He's always alert and ready for any inconveniences. It was but a second ago when he requested that she not touch his weapons. Weariness caught up with him. It made her wonder how often did the prince rested between the patrols and duties in the castle. How many times had Legolas worked until all his energy was drained? Elves endurance surpassed any other race in Middle-earth, but there was a limit.

Calaerien's lips parted ever so slightly. The relaxed prince only made Calaerien's heart swell with affection for his wellbeing. A small smile grew on her lips to the thought of Legolas resting in peace. Though she had an overwhelming desire to trace the contours of his face, Calaerien sighed and leaned away. She would not hover him like a mother hen nor disturb his rest. Silently as she could, she placed the plate on the table end beside the chair. The plate clinked, equivalent to a pin landing on the floor when suddenly Calaerien felt herself being roughly pushed back. She had no time to gasp when she was forcefully turned and held against her will.

An arm wrapped tightly around her waist in a iron grip, slightly lifted her off her feet and almost prevented her from breathing. Calaerien breathed fearfully when the sharp tip of a dagger was pressed against her slender throat. Her back pressed against a hard chest, almost intimately that made Calaerien blush. Calaerien realized she woke up an elven warrior from his sleep. The sound must have jolted Legolas awake and he immediately sought to neutralize the threat. This was a fierce warrior and not the kind-hearted prince.

"Calaerien?" He breathed in her ear in surprise as he slowly released her.

Calaerien breathed heavily when she was released from his iron hold. She was thankful she was not an orc, or else he would have sliced her jugular. Her hand went to her throat as she coughed slightly. When she hesitantly looked at the prince, he was completely bewildered and shameful. He lowered his dagger, sighed long and hard as he brushed he hand over his long hair. "I beg your pardon."

He turned away and set his dagger on the table next to the plate and sat in his chair again. Calaerien eyed him carefully, still haven't move due to her quivering. That was one side she had never witness. It amazed her how quickly he jumped into action from just a small sound. It even terrified her that she did not notice his advancement until she was tangled in his arms. As terrifying as it was, it was also exciting.

"I thought you left your weapons on the table." Calaerien whispered, still rubbing her throat attentively. She hoped to lighten the dim situation.

Legolas glanced up, his eyes reflected the warm fire that only inspired his blue eyes to shimmer. Weariness lingered but did not dictate the prince. A small smirk developed on his lips as he murmured without humor, "Even in these halls, a warrior is never truly without his effects."

It was a warning, not quite a threat but simply notifying her that all was not as it seemed. Even in rest, warriors had a high keen sense of their surroundings, which she recently learned. She looked away uncertain and bit her lip. She dropped her gaze to the dagger on the table. Never before her fascination for weapons became a beacon of fear. Biting her lip nervously, Calaerien whispered dejectedly, "As I see."

"Why don't you take a seat." Legolas offered kindly, waved at the chair beside him as his eyes watched her tense form. "You are trembling like a leaf. I apologize for causing you distress."

Calaerien looked to Legolas's stormy eyes. Almost hated the effect he unknowingly had. She did not want to appear weak. With a sigh, she whispered. "I should leave you to your meal."

If her mother was aware that she prevent the prince from eating, she would scold her to the next age. Legolas simply smiled gently, small dimples protruded in his cheeks. "Calaerien. Sit." He ordered with no exceptions. "I do not think your mother would forgive me if I set you out of here pale as the moon."

Calaerien blushed as her hand fell from her neck. Sighing in defeat, Calaerien sat next to the prince to recover from the incident. This was different. After five hundred years of quick conversations, now they sat in silence. It was a bit uncomfortable, for Calaerien felt his _fea_. Bright and endearing. In a lot of ways, he intimated her but none other forced her heart to leap as he did.

Calaerien looked anywhere but the elf next to her. Now that she was resting and her heart beat was slowly settling, Calaerien took the time to examine his room further. In front of her was the bookcase cradling the fireplace. Most were historical books surrounding the First Age. She bit her lip as she grew more uncomfortable to the silence between them and Calaerien decided to break the stillness. Casually, she inquired. "How are you fairing on… the borders?"

Legolas shot her warning glance, "Thats is not up for discussion."

The firmness in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. She had not meant the events that were discussed in the King's office but rather his endurance on the patrol. Instead of explaining her intend, she clarified carefully and not making eye contact. "Pardon me. You seem strained and I only meant to offer to lift your burdens."

"They are indeed my burdens." Legolas murmured with a settle voice and calmer than before. As he leaned into the chair, sought for his wine and continued, "I will not trouble you, my lady. There are such things that are not spoken to one so young."

That pinched a nerve. Rarely did anyone ruffled her emotion. Calaerien never sought for conflict or argue to make her point. She was simply reserved and focused on what mattered. However, hearing those words coming out of _his_ mouth made Calaerien tense. Her small hands tighten into small fists and her chest swelled with wounded pride. As she frowned, she could not help but muttered hoarsely with conviction, "Even us _young ones_ have a sense of purpose. Tauriel is no more than three quarter of a century older than I. Do not dishonor _me_ for my age."

Legolas looked at Calaerien with astonishment and completely surprised to hear such words from such a shy elf. He gazed at her as if he saw her for the first time. It was as if a wick had remained dormant for ages suddenly flared with passion. He had never thought her gentle voice could carry such weight.

Calaerien sighed, swiftly looked away and almost ashamed for her momentarily outburst. "Forgive me, my lord. I spoke out of tone."

"Indeed." He replied slowly, almost intrigued. He began to lean on the armrest and inching closer to Calaerien as his head tilted to the side. His eyes taunting and curious. "Tell me, _wise_ one. To offer retribution first and then apologize for it, how does _that_ not dishonor you? You loose your credibility."

Calaerien was baffled by Legolas's question. It was as if he was testing her, trying to determine her boundaries. How far would she go? Calaerien swallowed her hard and straightened in her chair. She tilted her head ever so slightly and replied firmly, "I do not apologize for my words, but how I handled them. Anger is never the answer."

"Ah." Was all Legolas responded. His eyes never wavered, nor did his curiosity. Legolas leaned back into his chair, never breaking eye-contact and inquired tactfully, "Your temper has now diminished. How would you rephrase your words, my lady?"

Calaerien wasn't sure if he was mocking her now or perhaps he was challenging her. But why? She wasn't a warrior or skilled with words. Nothing but a lowly maid who sought for an apprenticeship. She avoided conflicts and now, she wish she could leave this behind. Simply crawl beneath a rock and hide from those challenging eyes. It made her nervous. As her finger fidgeted in her lap, Calaerien swallowed hard and considered retracting her statement. But as he said before, she would loose her credibility. And to loose that with him would be worse. How her mother would scold her now if she listened to the words that came out of her mouth.

Sighing deeply, Calaerien paused her antsy fingers and curled them into a tight fist. She replied meaningfully, her voice steady as a calm river and her eyes sure as daylight. "I would say unto you: Age is irrelevant, a number that hold not true significance. It is our actions that dictate the extent of our wisdom. Without a will or a mind of our own, we will never grow. So I would ask you: Do not judge me by my age, but how I react to all things."

A long silence swelled in the mist of them, neither of them glanced away. For a moment, it was as if they came to understand one another. Perhaps Calaerien was no longer a child as Legolas had thought. A she-elf: a full grown woman lingered in the shadows for too long to be recognized as anything other than an elfling. An elf that was slowly coming into her own. After a long, enduring moment, Legolas smirked and nodded his head with respect. He answered appreciatively, "Well spoken, my lady Calaerien."

Calaerien blinked, baffled that Legolas backed down and no longer challenging her. Legolas smiled wider to her surprise expression and continued, "You should speak more often. You tend to hide from the world. You do not belong in the shadows."

Legolas began to rise from his chair, stared down at her appreciatively. He held out his hand to her, "I shall walk you to the door."

Calaerien's heart dropped, because she was being dismissed. A moment ago she wanted to flee and now she was conflicted with desire to remain and push more boundaries. No one had ever challenged her mentally, or physically for the matter. She quickly learned that she _liked_ pushing boundaries. Calaerien bit her lip as she slowly placed her hand into his large one. As soon as her skin brushed against his, a strange electricity shivered up her arm. Legolas helped her to her feet and swiftly released her hand.

Her blue eyes never wavered from his but she still had to tilt her head up to keep eye-contact. Nothing surpassed his controlled facade as he began to lead her to the door. Calaerien gently curled the hand that tingled from the contact.

Legolas opened the door, widened for Calaerien as the light from the corridor illuminated a long line across the room. It lit the contours of their faces. Legolas smiled gently and murmured, "I thank you for my dinner."

Calaerien suppressed a smile, and replied casually, "Your welcome, my lord."

Calaerien swiftly nodded her head and whispered a good night as she quickly left his sight.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Life hasn't been too kind to me and it made writing rather difficult. So here I am again. I have not forgotten this story. I am unsure about this chapter. I kind of feeling a little unsatisfied with it but, I am sticking to it. I hope you like it. Please let me know if there are any typos that need fixing.

WickedGreene13: I am glad that you liked Calaerien's growing up part. It always annoyed me when writers jump in the timeline. You miss out on so much. So I'm glad that I was successful in aging her with a few entries. I am also happy you like my OC. There are a lot of typical OC that seem a little too perfect. I'm trying to create an OC with the opposite traits. I was worried if Calaerien would be bland but I am still developing her character. She is slowly 'pushing boundaries', so I am not done with her character yet! Calaerolas or Legorien? Oh thats a tough one. I like them both! But I think I would vote for Legorien! Team Legorien!

City-of-Dimes : It will come, I promise you!

jshaw0624 : Thank you, I am glad I captured your attention.

Lady Love: Yeah I know. Erweth had it rough. No she will not move on to another elf. I am staying true to Tolkien idea of romance and marriage. They bond once in their life.

JDMirkwood: Are you saying that I am perfect? Why thank you! Just Kidding. Thank you for your comment.

Happy: I am trying to be consist with the chapters. Life is a bit crazy.

Rae Ray: Thank you. I am glad you like Calaerien too.

Blondie: Thank you for your comment. Don't hold back nothing. Review as much as you want, lol. I'm glad you like the characters. Tauriel really is not a main character, but more of a supporting character, but I will show more of Tauriel's side as the story progresses.

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

Do not forget to review!


	4. Opportunities

Hello ya'll! I can't believe how long its been since I've updated this story. Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter to this fic!

* * *

Secrets of a Raven Beauty

* * *

 **Opportunities**

It was subtle things that made Erweth suspect something was different. It started out small with secret smiles and sparkling glints in the eyes. Then it grew to humming and before long, there was dancing. Erweth sensed the change, as if a torch blazed brilliantly in the dead of the night. However she could not put her finger on it but something changed Calaerien. Erweth noticed a few moons past when Erweth came out of the King's private chambers and Calaerien danced gracefully across the floors, dusting the shelves and tidying up the study. Calaerien hummed, as she twisted and turned with a leg stretched out to reach the top shelves. Her skirt flared in delight.

Erweth froze in surprise and her mouth dropped. She was completely bewildered to her daughter's carefree mood. She swore her daughter was possessed by the Maiar. This was not her timid and withdrawn elfling. This was an elleth that had been struck by lightning. How Erweth wanted know what made her so joyful? Erweth's eyes followed with delight as a small smile grew on her lips. How Romonil would have loved to witnessed this moment.

Calaerien leaned up on the balls of her feet to reach the high shelf before she stepped gracefully with her right leg fanned out for balance. Then all of the sudden, she missed stepped when she found her mother watching. Stumbling, Calaerien flushed a deep crimson and her humming all but ceased.

Erweth chuckled to her beet-red daughter, "Well, do not stop on my account. You are very graceful in your step."

Calaerien blushed deeper, her hands fidgeted and felt completely modified. Felt even worse when her mother laugh deeper and obviously enjoyed teasing her. Although, Calaerien haven't heard her mother laugh full-heartedly in a good many years. It was like chimes in the early morning when the sun rose in the sky. Bashfully, Calaerien managed a small smile.

"Oh my dear, you are a joy." Erweth slowed her laughing, released her timid daughter from her torment. "Pray tell child, what has you so delighted? I am most curious."

Calaerien found her tongue tied, and mumbled coherently under breath, "Well… its a beautiful day…."

"A beautiful day you say?…"Erweth cocked a delicate eyebrow, not believing her daughter. "Very well keep your secret. I shall know in soon time."

"Truly Naneth, its just a good day." Calaerien offered shyly.

"Good day, by the Valar!?" Erweth exclaimed, as she dumped the sheets into a waste basket and with a smile on her face. "There have been many good days and yet I have never seen my sweet daughter dance across the room. No no, I wager there's something amiss."

Erweth came around the room and approached the salvaged desk. Placed a fresh tray of wine for the King when he retires at dusk. Suddenly, Erweth turned toward Calaerien, eager and flashed a bright smile, "It's an elloth, is it not? Pray tell, child who is it?"

Calaerien blushed and immediately saved herself from worse embarrassment, "Ai! Nay naneth! There is no elloth to speak of."

Erweth face fell in disappointment as her heart dropped. It would be a joyful and glorious moment to have heard an elloth stealing her daughter's heart. Its her heart's desire for Calaerien to find a handsome elloth and bare many grandchild to spoil over. Sighing in defeat, "Very well, my dear. But something is most curious and I _shall_ discover it."

Erweth walked away with a determine step. Something was amiss, Erweth could feel it in her borns. She returned with an arm full of reports, delivered to the king to review and follow up on. She divided the reports into small organized piles and placed next to the tray of wine. Her eyes jumped to corner of the desk where the wine was once spilled. Delicately, her fingers grazed the clean spot and pleased that no stain was left behind.

Calaerien immediately knew her mother's thoughts and took the moment to change the subject, "The stain is no more."

"Aye." Erweth replied and continued to organize the reports in the order which the King demands. "Luckily the wine did not sit very long… but I had to ruin my favored dress to salvage it."

Calaerien gazed at her mother, who worked with pride and diligence. She bit her lower lip as guilt swelled in her chest. Due to her clumsiness, she ruined a special give which she had worked on recreating. Fidgeting with her fingers, Calaerien spoke softly, "Forgive me naneth… I shall make it up to you."

Once Erweth was finished, she glanced up at Calaerien as a small smile developed on her lips. "My sweet daughter… do not trouble yourself. I relief of you duties, child. You are finished here."

….. Erweth muddled over the memory as she strolled down to the King's quarter with a tray of wine in her hands. A soft chuckle escaped her lips to her daughter's 'its a good day' excuse. As if Erweth would buy into that.

* * *

"Oh Calaerien this dress is exquisite!" Calaphel, a noble silvan elf, shrilled with excitement after she removed the neatly folded dress from the gift box. A wide smile revealed a set of white teeth as green eyes took in the charm of the gown.

The gown was dyed with a soft green to compliment Calaphel's eyes, with long curving sleeves and dark green trimming. Fine design intricately cascade down the bodice and the helm fanned out into a train.

Calaerien breathed with ease after acknowledging Calaphel's approval and her stiff muscle loosened with relief. A small smile grew on her lips and she said, "It brings me joy that it pleases you."

"Indeed!" Calaphel agreed full heartedly, turned to face Calaerien with a bright smile. Bubbled with joy, Calaphel could not prevent herself from embracing the raven haired elf who in return, slightly stiffened to the attention. With a final squeal of delight, Calaphel pulled away and strutted to her cabinet. Pulled out rolls of vibrant velvet materials. Rare material that rarely appeared in Mirkwood. "As promised, here is that materials you wished for from Imladris…. Have you considered showing your work to Lady Escaries. After this masterpiece, she would surely take you as an apprentice."

When Calaerien gathered the materials in her arms, she faced Calaphel with a bewildered expression. "Truly, do not jest, old friend."

Calaphel sighed exasperatedly, as she shook her golden head disapprovingly, "Little Calaerien, I am not teasing you. I am very serious. Hone your skills, you would be a worthy stream-dress."

Calaerien could not help but chuckle to her nickname that stuck with her for the first three hundred years. She barely shed that name to only be revived from her old friend. With a teasing tone, Calaerien responded timidly, "I am hardly little, Calaphel."

"Compared to me, you will always be little Calaerien." Calaphel returned the jest as she laid the dress across the table to get a better view of its glory. "You forget, I have sixteen hundred years."

Calaerien smiled softly and shrugged in defeat, "Well, when you put it like that. I suppose so."

Calaphel chuckled, she truly missed this sweet elfling. It amazed her how time flew by and what stood in front of her was no longer a small elfling but a matured elleth finding her path. She foresaw this raven haired beauty becoming some special that will reckon this kingdom.

Smiling, Calaphel shook those thoughts away and immediately routed the conversation back on course, "Have you met with her? Lady Escaries?"

Calaerien blinked as a soft blush grazed her cheeks, and she bit her lower lip, "No…"

Lady Escaries was a legend in her mind. A elleth, just as old as the king, who made her mark in the world in the most unlikely way. She became the famed stream dress with a name that was carried until Gondor. Over the pass several centuries, her craft brought much trade to the Woodland realm. It left many aspiring stream dress with the desire for an apprenticeship from a cultured elleth. Her skills were honed since the days of Doriath. She gained her fame from King Celebrimbor after designing his wife's wedding dress.

Calaphel turned with a disapproval glance as she placed her hands on her hips. With a slight tilt of her head, she scolded, "Calaerien, you must not shy away all the time. I have never met an elf more shy thee."

"Forgive me… I do try." Calaerien's eyes dropped in dismay, with a sudden feeling of discontent. Her shyness drew her into place of solitude. Her safe place.

"Alas, I do know this." She looked at the dressed, and suddenly an epiphany struck her. Then a wicked smile grew in the place of her frown. As she tapped her low lip in thought and then she whispered mischievously, "I have hunch… Come."

Without warning, Calaphel swiftly grabbed Calaerien by the arm and dragged her toward her sleeping chambers. Bewildered, Calaerien inquired, "Where are we going?"

"I need your assistance on lacing up this dress!" Calaphel chimed with excitement, pulling Calaerien behind her. "Then we shall greet Lady Escaries. I shall proof to you that I am always right!"

Calaphel all but shoved Calaerien into her chamber and present her back to Calaerien. Calaphel immediately demanded, "Now, come unlace me!"

Calaerien felt her cheeks blazing red and hesitantly began to unlace Calaphel's dress. Before long, Calaphel stepped out in her under garments, completely unashamed. Calaerien turned away bashfully. Calaphel chuckled at her innocence, "Oh my dear Calaerien! You mustn't be so shy. If you're ought to be a stream dress, you must get use to it. Now, help me get into this dress!"

After what seemed like a year, Calaerien was red from head to toe. She never had to dress anyone but herself. Those who share her status wore very simple clothing that doesn't require much help but she designed a full gown at Calaphel's behest.

Calaphel turned to Calaerien with a smile as she groomed herself. She pushed back her golden hair behind her slender shoulders. "I must say, it feels comfortable and not constricting."

Calaerien blushed to another compliment on her work. She reached out when she noticed some tangles in the trimming around the shoulders. Ironing out the dress with her hands and tugged on the train to pull it behind Calaphel.

Calaphel brushed her hair with her fingers and watched her reflection mimic her. The dress hugged her waist and showed of her curves with golden swirls cascading to the helm. The bust held her breast up. "This would surely capture his attention."

"Who's" Calaerien inquired as she looked at Calaphel's reflection.

"Why Maenor of course. Surely you know." Calaphel turned with a wicked smile. Calaerien frowned slightly, Maenor was such a serious elf while she was free-spirited and said what's on her mind. Two complete opposites. "He hardly writes me…" She grew serious. "The prince often takes him on his patrol."

Calaerien heard the bitterness in Calaphel's voice and she felt a sudden rush of defense building her in chest. Her face contorted as she explained with an edge in her voice, "Prince Legolas does so because he trusts him."

Calaphel suddenly stopped brushing her hair, stunned to what she heard. She turned to Calaerien once more with an eyebrow arching wickedly, "I do not believe I have ever heard you defend elloth before, much less the prince."

Calaerien stiffened, suppressed to show any sign which only made Calaphel's smile wider. Calaerien swallowed hard and stammered, "Well… he was kind to me when I was a child."

Calaphel nodded but not quite believing, "Aye.. that must be it."

Calaerien breathed heavily. "Let us be gone from here. Surely you would greet Maenor in these halls."

"Oh no, we are not off to see Maenor." Calaphel knew she changed the subject and decided to watch closely. "We shall dazzle our famed steam dress in the Greeting Halls."

She giggled and pulled a long a reluctant Calaerien out into the corridor.

* * *

The Greeting Hall was a grand platform over looking the vast kingdom. Four bridges intersect with this destination which provided an easy access from all four points of Thranduil's Halls. The Forest River offered a waterfall display with an arched opening overlooking Mirkwood forest. It was a place of greeting and trade. News of the world originated from this hall. Elves spend hours conversing on delightful topics and trading all things in gladness. Those of Thranduil's court spend much of their time advising elves in need of guidance. As Calaerien and Calaphel enter the Greeting Halls, the voices of the elves radiated.

Calaerien followed closely behind Calaphel as her heart beat jumped like a rabbit. Meanwhile Calaphel snaked her way through the crowds, dazzled elloths and elicited attention wherever she went. The golden hair elleth was known for her charm, sweet smiles and positivity. She was always joyful and eager to converse with others. Calaphel would smile to all the eyes that laid upon her but Calaphel and Calaerien were stopped by a small group of elleths who were ladies of the court. Calaerien's hand fidgeted nervously and felt her voice pinned in her throat. Most came to compliment Calaphel's new dress and be merry. Their laughter rang like wind chimes and their sweet words overlapped each other.

"My, my Calaphel, you are dazzling on this morn. Pray tell, has Maenor returned?" An elder elleth inquired with a jesting voice and her bow curved mouth widened into a full smile. She was the tallest of the chuckling group. Her silvery crown shined light sunlight and her blue eyes glimmered in delight.

Calaphel who enjoyed the company, smiled in return and enjoyed elleth's joke. "Nay Lady Lashreal, Maenor has not returned for many moons."

"He is surely missed, my lady." The Lashreal retorted knowingly and she grabbed her daughter's hand, "My youngling misses her mate as well."

Calaphel flushed a soft pink and corrected, "Oh my lady, Maenor is not my mate."

Lashreal chuckled with a knowing glint in her ancient eyes, "Not yet. I foresee a change in your future my dear. Is this dress one of Lady Escaries designs? I never seen this style in her collection."

Calaphel smiled with her chin tilted upward, "Nay, it is not one of Lady Escaries design. This is a start of a new collection from our very own Lady Calaerien. I believe you remember the young elfling from Lothlorien, daughter of the late Romonil and lady Erweth?"

When Calaerien's name came up, all the eyes fell on the raven elf. Calaerien felt her heart stop, she swallowed hard and her blue eyes bounced from elf from elf with uncertainty. In this moment, Calaerien wished nothing more to return to the shadows and remain invisible. Her heart pounded more and more. She took a step back when Lashreal grabbed her hand. She felt overwhelmed and swallowed hard to the attention.

Lashreal smiled delightfully followed by bashful smile from her daughter. "Ah yes, you've grown much my dear. You rarely make an appearance."

Calaerien flushed a deep shade of pink and murmured, "Forgive me, my lady. My duties often has my attention."

"Of course." Lashreal murmured gently, with a sympathetic tilt in her head. "You are quite the artisan my dear. I would like to more of your work."

"Yes, she's a skilled designer indeed." Calaphel chimed in as she grabbed Lashreal's hand to inconspicuously move it away from Calaerien. The jovial elf sensed Calaerien's panic state and immediately stood in front of her to derail any further attention to the elfling. It was a tactic she learned from watching Tauriel. The Captain of the Guard had uncanny senses about Calaerien and knew when to block anything from Calaerien. "In fact, we are on our way to Lady Escaries."

The elder elf was unfazed by Calaphel's defense stance in front of the elfling. A smile grew on her lips, "Ah, yes Lady Escaries would be most pleased to see this piece. I have not seen her as of late. She may be in her talon."

All eyes went to the stone talan off to the side. A private dwelling which the king bestowed upon Lady Escaries for her talents. Calaphel thanked Lady Lashreal and bid the elves farewell. When Calaphel grabbed Calaerien's hand, she dragged her away but not unnoticed. Many elloths gazed at Calaphel in awe as they always had before. The unattainable light. "Come Calaerien, I know you are not overly fond of crowds. Lets make haste." Calaphel chipped in with excitement.

They crossed over the rail that connected from the Greeting Hall onto Lady Escaries's Talan. The stone chamber was it own space, not shared with any other trade vendor. They crossed the threshold where Sylleth, the daughter of the steam dress, was measuring out fabric lengths.

Sylleth crocked her head to the side and allowed her golden hair to spill over her shoulder. Blue eyes gleamed in recognition followed by a smile when she saw Calaphel. The skilled elf moved away from her working table to greet her old friend in an embrace. Sylleth greeted sweetly, "Calaphel, my dear friend. It has been many moons."

The elves shared a swift hug and began chatting in gladness. Meanwhile Calaerien stared at Sylleth. She found Sylleth beautiful. Ever so simply in her effects. A pale face had light blue eyes and a crown full of shining golden hair. Unlike the other elves, Sylleth has a set of strong cheekbones and narrow chin. Calaerien has seen this elleth from a distant at festivals, dancing with her betroth on the dance floor but never greeted her.

Sylleth looked over Calaphel's gown with approval but there was a hint of bitterness in her voice, "Here I thought you only come to us for gowns, my friend."

"Forgive me, you're mother is most talented but there was fresh blood to the stream dress trade. Allow me to introduce you to my friend and designer of this gown: Calaerien."

Sylleth followed Calaphel's eye direction and hiding quietly behind Calaphel was a raven haired elf with ocean eyes. At first Sylleth eyes held nothing by questions before they softened in recognition and she added, "Ah! You are Erweth's child, are you not?"

Calaerien swallowed hard, her bright eyes giving away her distress. "Yes, my lady."

Sylleth chuckled, slightly pitied the elfling, "My dear, we are not cruel. No need to shy away from me." Calaerien blushed and bit her lip, "I must say, I am fond of your work, though my mother is not easily impressed."

"Is Lady Escaries here? She must see this for herself." Calaphel chimed in with a wide smile, flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Alas, she is not in." Sylleth murmured, she cocked her head up high. "My mother will return shortly. She was invited to Rivendell several moons past and will not return until the Spring."

Calaphel face fell, "Truly?"

"Aye." Sylleth confirmed. "Take heart, I shall inform her of your talents, Calaerien. My mother has a sharp eye and she will watch from a distance. I assume, Lady Calaphel brought you here in hopes of apprenticeship?"

Sylleth glanced suspiciously as Calaphel who smiled mischievously, "You know me all to well."

"Aye I do. Always helping the young folk." Sylleth turned to Calaerien. "Note that apprenticeship from my mother is not taken lightly. She will not be dazzled by one dress. I suggest that you hone your skills and accept work where you can find it. Once you build a name, my mother may consider you."

Calaerien's heart fell in disappointment but quickly recovered and retorted, "I thank you for you advice and I shall heed it, Lady Sylleth."

"Do so and I might see you soon, my dear. Please do pass my greetings to your mother, I miss her smile." Lady Sylleth smiled before she looked to Calaphel, "Now I must return to my craft. Please come by soon, my old friend. We have much to discuss..."

Calaphel brighten the room with a large smile. "You have not seen the last of me."

* * *

Late in the evening, Calaerien was released from Calaphel and found comfort in the inner walls of her chambers. Away from curious eyes and attention. Calaerien hummed to herself as she began to spin with the new materials that she traded for. It would be her joy to craft new velvet fabric from the soft materials. As the wool spin into yarn, a soft knock came at her door. Calaerien stopped in surprise and slightly confused to who would come at this hour. When Calaerien moved away from her loom, curiosity developed in her opened the door and a dark haired elleth waited patiently. Grey eyes stared expectedly.

Calaerien's eyebrows pulled together in confusion when the elleth spoke with a soft tone, "Good evening, Lady Calaerien. I am Airethiel, Lady Rivalel's maid. She bids you welcome and requested you presence in this moment. Shall I lead on?"

Airethiel gave Calaerien no room to decline for the maid waved her hand in the direction she would lead Calaerien. Calaerien blinked in surprise before she nodded. Bewildered and felt utterly confused, Calaerien followed the graceful elf to the northern wing of the carven. Calaerien never realized how close Lady Rivalel's chamber was to the Royal family Wing. A twitch of jealousy grew in the pit of her stomach.

Airethiel opened the door leading to the Lady Rivalel's chamber and waited from Calaerien to pass through. The maid in question tilted her head slightly and murmured, "My lady awaits to greet you."

Calaerien nodded and passed through the threshold and into a living chambers. Lady Rivalel had a lovely chamber with several room conjoined together. It was not as impressive as the royal rooms but it was large and inviting. Fitted for the magnetic Lady Rivalel. At one end of the room sat the golden elf on a couch with a book in her hand. When Lady Rivalel looked away from her book, she pointed her mysterious eyes at Calaerien and smiled invitingly. They hardly spoke even when they lived in Lothlorien. Lady Rivalel was a distinguish lady, eager for the company of the nobles. Her head was always tilted up, her eyes never looked down or away but straight into the eyes.

Lady Rivalel set down her book and gave her undivided attention to the raven haired elf and said almost seductively, "Calaerien" She greeted with extra sweetness in her tone. "… please come in. Join me, if you will."

Calaerien hesitantly sat in the chair on the opposite side of the lady. Lady Rivalel trailed her sharps eyes from the young elf's toes to her raven crown. She began softly, "My, you have grown. You not as shy as I remember. You turned to be very lovely."

"I thank you Lady Rivalel." Calaerien bashfully replied.

"I am sure your wondering why I have summoned you." She said with pride in her voice. Calaerien hated the way she used the word 'summoned' as if she was royalty herself. " I saw Lady Calaphel's gown in the Greeting Halls. She informed me of your works and I must say you are talented."

Calaerien shifted in her chair, felt Rivalel assessing her with calculating eyes. In that moment, Calaerien felt uneasy toward the lady. There was no correct way for her to put her finger on it. But in the lady's eyes, there was a tactful and dignified elleth… one that Calaerien knew not to cross. The lady did not have power such as Thranduil but she had power of influences. Many connections webbed in her life.

"Thank you." Calaerien replied.

Lady Rivalel smiled charmingly which even left Calaerien dazzled. No wonder many elloth had eyes for her and craved her attention. The lady was beautiful, almost challenged the lady of the light but it was her eyes that were most intriguing. They were penetrating as well alluring. Calaerien felt like a fly to a light.

"I summoned you here because I would like to commission your service." Lady Rivalel began and once she noticed the surprise expression, she smiled and continued, "I am in need of a gown, one that… will entice."

"Entice?" Calaerien repeated in confusion.

"Aye. I am looking for a golden dress with white trimmings and long sheer slit sleeves. Simple yet elegant. Are you interested?" Lady Rivalel inquired slowly.

Calaerien felt her mouth drop in surprise. Her first job, and its for Lady Rivalel! Surely her work would shine off her and lead to more possible commissions. Even more, Lady Escaries will notice her work and possibly offer an apprenticeship.

"Of course I shall pay…" Lady Rivalel murmured swiftly when she didn't get a respond.

"No… I mean yes of course." Calaerien immediately corrected herself, and she swiftly began to babble, "This was unexpected. I assumed you'll want Lady Ecearies's services."

Lady Rivalel smiled wickedly, "Lady Eceaires is indeed talented but I want something new and fresh. Thats where you come in. Therefore, do we have accord?"

Calaerien felt a slight angst in aiding Lady Rivalel but… this was her opportunity. Her chance to find her place amongst her people. "Yes, we have accord."

"Wonderful." Lady Rivalel rose from her chair with Calaerien. "I shall expect your presence in the morn."

"In the morn, my lady? I have…" Calaerien began hesitantly as she thought of her mother.

Lady Rivalel cut her off casually, "Of course if your too busy, I can find another…"

"No!…" Calaerien almost shouted, fearful that she'll loose her opportunity. "No, expect me here at dawn."

"Wonderful." Lady Rivalel smiled victoriously, her eyes shined with delight. They began to walk to the door. "I have all the materials. You will measure me in the morn. Good day Lady Calaerien."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

what do you think? I would appreciate any feedback that would help me improve as a writer. Please no flames...

Don't forget to review.


	5. The Garden

Welcome to the next chapter!

* * *

Secrets of a Raven Beauty

* * *

The Garden

The patrol marched through the grand door of Thranduil's Halls after a three week patrol on the border. Legolas found himself unusually weary and wanted nothing more than the comfort of his private chambers. Despite his yearnings, Tauriel and Legolas led their companions to the barracks where they often converse privately from the people. The patrol talked amongst themselves as others sought out a well deserved goblet of wine from the servers. Conversations grew and food was served on the tabled. The patrol welcomed all rewards after their return. With nothing but the sound of the rushing river to soothe his anxious need for solitude, Legolas began in his authority voice, "Friends..." Silence immediately came as all of his patrol looked to him with respect in their eyes, "The night is young and well-deserved. Enjoy your time with your families and I part from you and shall reunite with you in the days to come."

On the last note, the patrol nodded their heads in respect and returned to the small gathering. While Tauriel knitted her eyebrows together and questioned lowly, "You will not company your patrol in this gathering?"

"Nay... This night I shall find my peace alone." Legolas retorted with no room for argument, "Good night Tauriel."

Tauriel sighed inwardly when Gaelira handed her a goblet of wine which Tauriel willingly took. Tauriel replied in a soft mumble, "Good night, my lord."

Tauriel directed her attention to Gaelira while Legolas stole away from the barrack. After he reported to his father and snaked through the welcomes of his people, Legolas found his just reward. The prince was at last alone in his chambers. The sleepless nights he spent combing the outskirts drained most of his elvish energy. Weary was an unfitted term to describe his tired body. His land festered with unceasing foul creatures. No matter how many spiders his patrol slaughtered, more descended from the north. A whisper of a dark malice shook the forest. The tree vibrate with warning and dark tidings. Nothing had been noted by distance lands but Legolas knew in his heart that darkness gripped a foothold in the world, however safe behind the cave of stone, his father would do nothing.

Legolas sighed in relief when he found solitude in his private chambers. That was before a soft knock came to the door. Legolas pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed that he did not detected the visitor and wanted nothing more than to rest. He all but shoved his weapons on the small table and had no doubt that he scarred the surface. All his propriety and good manners dangerously dwindled when the second knock came. Legolas sighed irritatedly, racked his fingers through his hair and mumbled under his breath, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and through the threshold came Erweth with a tray of refreshments. Erweth heard the deep sigh and noted the hallow look in the prince's eyes. She frowned at his appearance when she placed the tray next to Legolas's effects. The prince's shouldered the heavy burden of his kingdom's worries and his reward was an empty room with no beautiful elleth to greet him with sweet smiles. The very thought filled Erweth with remorse and she began with a soft tone, "Forgive me for intruding, my prince. Your father felt you needed refreshment and if I may be so bold, I agree. You exhaust yourself and need to restore your strength."

A grin developed on Legolas's lips when his heart was moved by Erweth's maternal behavior. The elder elf always managed to melt his heart with her caring nature. Then he eyed the tray which contained wine, bread, fruit and his favorite: sweet cakes. Legolas breathed through his nose when he chuckled internally. He regarded Erweth with an appreciative smile when he snatched a sweet cake. Legolas retorted softly, "Thank you, my lady. You are most gracious."

Erweth nodded in response before she noted grime on Legolas's jaw. With a sighed, she added knowingly, "Just like my last husband…. come back late with grime on your face after a day's work."

Legolas allowed the maternal elf to gently whip away the grime from his jawline, then he smirked and jested impishly, "Are you going to scold me for coming back filthy?"

"Nay." Erweth chuckled as she handed Legolas the goblet of wine and continued sweetly, "I am simply a humble elleth who looks after you since you do not look after yourself…. then the burden lies upon me."

Legolas chuckled at her lighthearted comment but his heart swelled to the truth to her words. The prince found himself enjoying the elleth's company. He bowed his head and swept his hand crossed his chest as a gesture of respect. He sincerely noted, "You have my thanks."

"My prince, after all you do for this kingdom….." Erweth slowed for but a moment, unsure to continue, "It would please me greatly to see you with an elleth. Someone to comfort and make you happy."

Legolas paused in surprise after he bit into the sweet bread followed by a sincere chuckle. He jested, "If I didn't know any better I would say you are conspiring with my father on that topic."

Erweth smiled widely as her eyes shined with mirth and she admitted, "Every parent wishes to see their child settled with their mate. Perhaps one day if the Valor willing, you'll know the feeling with your child."

Legolas grew quiet, not wanting to think about bonding or children. Those were topics Legolas skillfully avoided and had no desire to discuss such possibilities. He nibbled on the bread silently but desired the motherly-elleth's company. As he strolled away from the table, he pressed on nonchalantly, "Pray tell, what news of the kingdom since I've been away."

Erweth followed the prince toward the two chairs in front of the dormant fireplace. She place her hands behind her back and summarized, "It is as it's always been, my lord. This kingdom is safe from harm. The noble converse at the Greeting Halls and we all play a part in this world."

Legolas sat in his chair, leaned deeply into the cushion and sipped his wine. The prince questioned further, "How fairs your daughter?"

Erweth brightened to the thought of Calaerien and she willingly answered, "Calaerien is well. She has been crafting these last several weeks. Her recent commission left her bustling in our chambers as of late."

Legolas looked over to Erweth, intrigued and inquired, "Commissions?"

"Aye," Erweth confirmed proudly, "Lady Rivalel requested for a gown to be ready before the eve of Feast. My daughter is a talented steam dress." Erweth said in wonderment before her voice fell slightly and noted remorsefully, "She has little time for much else…"

Legolas heard the settled sadness in the elleth's voice and gazed upon the elleth. It wasn't hard to notice that Erweth missed Calaerien, much like the King missed him when Legolas was gone on his patrol. A small frown grew on Legolas and implied, "This makes you unhappy."

"Nay, I wanted my child to come into her own. I knew one day she would branch off." Erweth objected swiftly and continued with a bitter smile, "Though I had hoped she would join an elloth's household."

Legolas frowned to the thought of Calaerien with an elloth. The idea didn't appeal to him much to his dismay. It was an odd feeling that he swiftly dismissed and casually observed, "Another desire from a parent."

Erweth smiled bitterly and responded, "Aye."

She noted the distance look in Legolas's eyes as he stared at the fireplace and sighed. _The prince needed rest_ , Erweth thought. She concluded, "I shall leave you to rest, my prince. Please do take care…. There is only one of you."

Legolas smiled hauntingly, "Thank you for your company, my lady."

After Erweth left the room, her presence left a sting. Legolas chugged the last bit of wine as his conversation with Erweth haunted him. For the first time in several centuries, Legolas indulged the thought of an elleth. His room was bitterly empty much like his own life. His every waking hour was dedicated to his kingdom which allowed no room for courtships. The lifetime friendship with those of the court and his patrol filled the need for social interaction. The last time he thought of anything more than friendship was a several centuries ago when Elladan and Elhoir felt the need to comment on his personal life.

A bitter smile grew on Legolas's lips as memories of the sons of Elrond came to mind. Two mischievous elloths that Legolas was honored to call friends. A century past since their visit to Mirkwood and Legolas would like nothing more to rectify that fact. Legolas shook his head of any thoughts and rose from his chair.

Rest was all he needed.

* * *

As the days past, Calaerien worked diligently on Lady Rivalel's gown for two weeks. Calaerien eyed her newly made fabric and rubbed the fabric between her fingers as if to test the texture was perfect. The fabric was velvet with her distinct weave design embedded into the texture. She weaved the fabric tightly but the surface was smooth and unaffected from the tightness. After she inspected and deemed her fabric worthy of the next step, she sighed with satisfaction. Calaerien detached the fabric from her loom and nipped the edges to prevent the fabric unraveling. Carefully she rolled it like a tube and bagged the fabric into a sack.

Before Calaerien departed from her chambers, she went to her unmentionable chest and sought out another rolled fabric. She placed it into the sack with the intentions of dying it for Erweth's remade dress. Calaerien hauled the sack over her shoulder and exited her chambers toward the west wing of the kingdom. Along the way, Calaerien shyly greeted those who graced her with kind welcomes and sent their regards to her mother. As Calaerien past the threshold into the west wing corridor, she travelled deeply until she entered the wash-house chamber. The room was filled with large barrels, interior wells and wooden machinery to aid with clothing care.

The elleths that were tasked to work in the wash-house bustled with clothing care methods and preservation. They conversed in delight while others sang song and all were under the watchful eye of the Head of the wash-house: Lady Liluth. Calaerien discreetly scurried out of the worker's way and towards Liluth. An elder elf who poured over her desk with her long dark dark draped down her shoulders. She managed order forms and mixed the correct dyes on the people's requests. As Liluth meticulously worked, her ear prickled to Calaerien's soft steps. As she looked up, her eyes lit up followed by a genuine smile.

"Calaerien." Liluth greeted in delight as she leaned back and rose regally from her chair. "It is good to see you, young one. How many I serve you?"

Calaerien slightly frowned to the name _young one_ but quickly ignored it as she tilted her head in respect. With a gentle voice, she retorted, "Lady Liluth I am pleased to see you. I am in need of dye colors, may I look through your pallet?"

The corner of Liluth's mouth tilted upward knowingly as she noted, "Ah yes. The art of dye colors. I do miss teaching you that art but you have masterfully learned that skill over the century." Liluth waved her hand toward her small station behind her desk, "Do not hesitance if you need assistance. Please leave your token behind and take what you need, my dear."

Calaerien murmured a thank you before she set to work. After she carefully dyed her fabrics with the correct color mixture, one of the wash-house workers took over her work. After her materials soaked in the colors, it was hung on a laundry line along with other materials to dry. Once Calaerien made her order, in due time her materials would be delivered to her chambers. Therefore Calaerien had time to spare. She left the wash-house and casually strolled through the Thranduil's Halls.

Calaerien enjoyed her time in the gardens as she hummed to herself and soaked in the sunlight. As the sunset set in the distance, Calaerien found herself in a large courtyard to seek out the company of her favorite tree. An orange glow radiated across the sky as the sun shined brightly over the Blue Mountains. Calaerien strolled over the bridge with the stream passing beneath her. As she drew near her, in favorite tree she noticed a familiar elloth perched on a branch. There, in the heart of the tree sat Legolas with one leg dangling off the side. His back pressed against the tree and stared at the evening sky. Few starlight twinkled through the gaps of the clouds, slowly brightening as the sun descended.

Calaerien's heart fluttered to the sight of him followed by a dreamily smile. It had been many moons since Calaerien saw the prince for he became like a ghost. He stole allow from the Halls and returned silently beneath her nose. Transfixed by his fea, Calaerien could not turn away for he was a bright beacon. It was as if his presence soothed away all problems and protected her from all harm. She was hesitant to approach him and did not wish to disturb his quiet time for those moments are too few for the Prince of Mirkwood. However she wished to greet her tree and steal little time from Legolas. Bravely she moved forward, intentionally made herself known and ignored her timid nature that threatened to overpower her.

Although he did not turn to her, she was well aware that he knew of her presence. Swallowing hard, Calaerien murmured softly and barely above a whisper, " I see you found comfort in my favorite tree…"

Her voice broke the silence as the corner's of Legolas's lips tilted into a smile. Calaerien tucked her hands behind her back and returned a shy smile. Legolas reluctantly turned away from the stars and slowly locked eyes with Calaerien. As his smile grew, a small dimples appeared on his cheeks and he replied lightedheartedly. "Aye, the tree was inviting. I hope I have save passage on your tree."

Calaerien smiled wider to his joke and replied softly, "Aye, my lord."

Legolas humored her as Calaerien slowly came closer and gingerly placed her delicate hand on the bark. Upon contact, the tree moaned blissfully and was all too willing for her touch.

"it recognizes you." Legolas's murmured in surprise.

Calaerien's hearted turned in delight as she smiled and retorted ruefully, "Aye, we grew a strong friendship over the years…. Its been many moons since my last visit."

The tree held no contempt. Calaerien looked up and found Legolas watching with interest of her interaction with the tree. He grew serious in thought before he said, "It was rude of me to steal your place. Perhaps, if your willing accept my apology and come to sit with me?"

Calaerien blinked in surprise as she blushed a light pink. The prince offered her to sit with him? Legolas had always left her behind when she was perched in the tree. It gave her the impression that Legolas had no time for her and yet here he was asking her permission to share company with him. When Legolas stretched out a hand to her, Calaerien held her breath and looked to him who smiled at her encouragingly. She hesitated and then placed her small hand into his. Her clenched almost painfully. He easily pulled her up to sit slightly below him on another branch. Calaerien sat comfortable with both her feet hanging of the side as she leaned her shoulder against the tree with a good view of the Prince.

Legolas return his gaze to the stars with a smile as they sat in a comfortable silence. Calaerien caressed the bark of the tree and traced the outline of it's markings. Her mind wondered to Lothlorien and of her favorite tree.

"As a elfling…." Calaerien began nervously with her emotions taking control of her mouth, "I had a favorite tree in Lothlorien..."

Calaerien shyly looked up at the side view of Legolas, who was once again reluctant to tear his view from the stars and gave Calaerien his full attention. A shade of pink grazed her cheeks once again as she continued in a dreamily voice, "I would climb high up to the the tallest branch in every season…" Her eyes floated up to the highest branch, imagined herself as a small elfling climbed up to the pinnacle, "The sun was rising, birds singing and the air came from the mountains. Overlooking the Golden Woods, mattered not in which direction, the beauty was breathtaking."

Calaerien rested her head agains the bark, still staring up and forgetting all that was around her. She continued, "As the seasons changed, so did the leaves. They were golden. We would sing songs to celebrate the season of change. Our voices were soft and echoed. The tree would shiver in delight... I would steal away often. My aunt was never too pleased with me when I did… But any chance I had I would be in the trees and listen to them. They welcome me, listened to me…."

Calaerien voice slowly faded and her glossed eyes forced on the present. Those memories dissolved back into her mind and Calaerien dropped her eyes to watch her fingers draw lines on the bark again.

Legolas looked away and for but a brief moment, was moved by the tone of her words. He too, was imagining her memories. His heart was dishearten as he thought of his land and when it was once called the Greenwood. Although he remained in the same land, he mourned what was. Much like Calaerien. No other elf had stirred him in such a way about their homeland. Sighing inwardly, he pushed those thoughts away and broke the silence with a question. "You must miss your homeland? Lothlorien?"

Calaerien looked up at Legolas thoughtfully and was surprised to his softened demeanor. She wondered if something she said affected him so? She answered truthfully, "Aye but _this_ is my home now. I often times I miss the feel of Lothlorien and the smell..."

"The smell?"

She blushed slightly and chuckled nervously. She couldn't help the timid feeling that crept up in her chest and responded softly, "Aye, after the rains… the woods smell of fresh bark… and dew."

"I would imagine I would like that smell." Legolas finally said after much thought.

Calaerien bit her lips nervously and uttered barely above a whisper, "I believe you would..."

When she looked up at Legolas again, she found him watching her in deep thought. It was as if she could see the wheels in his mind turning and she wasn't if he was hesitant to say something more. When Legolas turned away and said nothing, Calaerien began again with a bashful smile, "My old friend, a tree that has rooted there for many centuries. It would call me its 'Little Mouse', because I was always climbing up its branches and spent hours conversing with it."

Still looking away, Legolas smiled… a genuine smile that reached his eyes. He finally looked to her, "It suits you… Those friendships will last a lifetime, no matter the distance, young one."

Her smile fell to that name as she looked away timidly.

Legolas frowned slightly and added, "Forgive me, my memory failed me for I remember your dislike for that name. You eloquently made it known not long ago."

Calaerien looked up to him as his eyes twinkled with mirth, but she did not return any smile. It reminded her that she as still very young compared to his mount of years in Middle Earth. Almost inferior to her peers. She was the second youngest in Mirkwood. A fact that she did not take a liking too. Although Tauriel was considered the third youngest, she was treated differently due to her status. Calaerien sighed inwardly and thought of herself foolish to feel such things.

Calaerien looked away and corrected, "Its not the name that bothered me so. It was the context of which was used. Insinuating that my voice was lesser then thee due to that years I behold but if it pleases you to call me such…"

Calaerien's voice trailed off followed by silence. She pursed her lips and began to climb further up the tree with ease.

"I do not wish to distress you." Legolas offered and watched her climb.

Calaerien looked down at Legolas where she saw sincerity in his eyes. "If your words are true then…" Calaerien found herself smiling bashfully as she continued, "Its only fair I bestow the name Ancient One upon you."

Legolas blinked and looked affront to the suggestion which only made Calaerien suppress a chuckle that enviable slipped from her lips. Her cheek flushed but could not help but feel some sort of satisfaction. To her own surprise, she was starting to feel comfort in his presence unlike before. As she waited for his response, Calaerien found another spot to find comfort but never broke his eye contact.

"I shall ignore the double meaning in words..." Legolas began but ended up smiling up at her. "But fair enough. I do not wished to be called Ancient One for I do not have as many years as others I know in my homeland, so I shall cease calling you Young One only to spare myself of that name."

Legolas brought his leg over the branch, to prepare to drop down but before departing, he looked up at Calaerien. A impish smile grew on his lips and he retorted with mirth. "Although, I think I shall settle for Little Mouse for you."

Calaerien's smile dropped in surprise as her cheeks flushed which only fueled Legolas's smile that brought out his dimples. "Nay! Tauriel still insist on calling me that." She exclaimed, her eyes widening to the thought of that nickname spreading across in Mirkwood.

Legolas dropped down to the ground with ease. He looked up, "I'll be insisting as well…. Little Mouse."

Calaerien's mouth dropped soundlessly as Legolas strolled out of the garden and regarded her with one last smug. It was quite clear to Calaerien that she lost this round…

* * *

To be continued...

Sorry for the delay! I know this chapter is short but I hope everyone will forgive me with the friendly banter between Legolas and Calaerien. ;)

Comments from Reviews

City-of-dimes: I'm glad you like the idea of Calaerien being a stream dress. I'm trying to present a totally different OC. I am sorry for the delay, life has been crazy and everything. Aww thank you! I'll check it soon!

Guest: I know Legolas wasn't in the last chapter but he was in this one! Thank you for your review

Guest: I'm glad to hear it! I'm sorry to hear that, but I am developing her slowly. If she grows too fast, it'll be unbelievable and not well done. Calaerien is still a young character with a shy complex, but she is still growing. Oh don't worry, that spark will be back!

Thank you everyone else for your reviews!


End file.
